Double Trouble
by AGENTTITANIUM birdsong91
Summary: 2 new members of the Code Lyoko gang reserect X.A.N.A and it leads to trouble. Now Ella and Dow have to pay along with their friends and family.Rating T for attempts in suicide. R
1. Graduation

**Birdsong91 (will be known as B91): This story is kind of the sequel of Agent Titanium. You could read all of Agent Titanium IF IT EVER WOULD GET DONE!**

**AGENTTITANIUM (will be known as AT): Well, sorry it's taking a long time to write! I take time on my stories. Besides, it long! And will hopefully be good! **

**B91: Anyway, it's the sequel. It's about the whole Lyoko gang all grown up and-**

**AT: It has Ally in it! Dear old Ally when she's grew up! **

**B91: Grown Dev, grown!**

**AT: Whatever! I really don't care. Don't look at me you Meany! (AT turns away from the camera with her arms folded)**

**B91: O…K…Well, the stories about the gang's kids, but the title "Double Trouble" is manly from…well…you'll find out. But X.A.N.A is resurrected and strange things happen to the kids and-**

**AT: Shut up! You'll start telling the whole story! Lets get to the disclaimer! (AT pushes B91 out of the way of the camera.) Disclaimer! **

**B91: (pushes AT out of the way) We don't own Code Lyoko, we wish we did but, we do- (gets pushed again by AT)**

**AT: (Gets right up to the camera) WE DO OWN ALLY, DOW, ELLA, MIA, AND TONS OF OTHER PEOPLE WE MADE UP! NO, NO TOUCHIE! THEIR MINE! And hers, kinda but, NO TOUCHIE!**

**B91: Get away from the camera! You're fogging it up you idiot! (Pushes AT out of the way) Yes, don't take our people! If you do, WE'LL KILL YOU! Ok so- **

**AT: Get done! You're taking up time! **

**B91: But I can't figure out how to turn it off. **

**AT: Here, let me help yua! (Punches camera, there for breaking it.) (Camera goes fuzzy)**

**B91: You broke it! DAM IT!**

**AT: Hee hee hee…**

* * *

"The class of 2010, I thought this day would never come since my buds and I were always in trouble. Odd, he is the freak of the group." Every one laughed, "Yumi, she a girl with a lot of spunk. Ulrich, he's the quiet, athletic one. Aileta, she's to sweet. Ally, oh Ally she's the biggest redneck and probably the only redneck, besides Adam, in all of France. Ever since we were 13 we were different in every way possible than every one else! We had a little gang and always were up to something. To think we are here now, graduating on to a new life. I am going to miss every body I grew up with at Kadic. Class of 2010, we made it!" yelled Jeremy. Everyone throws up his or her hat and screams! Odd runs up stage up to Jeremy and he screams in his ear.

"We made it buddy!" he yelled, " I'm not in a mental institute!" The Code Lyoko group walks up on stage.

"Yet!" laughs Ally. Odd puts on a goofy grin. Ulrich clears his throat and puts his arm around Yumi waste.

"We have a announcement to make," Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled.

"We're getting married!" exclaimed Yumi. Sissy looked back from the crowed and folded her arms and stormed off. Odd laughed.

"Maybe next time Sissy!" Odd yelled, "Maybe you'll find someone stupid enough to even go out with you!" Sissy turned around and flicked him off. Ally flicked her back.

"I love yua too Sissy!" she yelled. Adam comes up to his twin.

"We made it sis. Ma and pa would be proud." Adam said.

"I know they would be…" Adam hugged her, and then gave her a noogie. "ADAM! STOP IT YOU HOBO! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

"Alright Twiddle- Dee and Twiddle- Dumb ass! Lets go!" Aileta says.

"Which one is Twiddle- Dumb ass?" asked Odd.

"You," Aileta laughed.

"I wasn't in that through!" Odd wined.

"SHUT UP ODD!" Ulrich yells.

"Okay,"

"What? You've never done that before. Are you okay?" Yumi put a hand on Odds head.

"Well, we are going into a new life, so I am going to be a little bit more serious. Besides I'm going to have to be serious to raise a family!" Ally blushed and gives Odd a curious look.

"When did we talk 'bout that?" she asked him.

"We didn't. (A/N: AT: Read the pre-sequel "I have a son" when ever it gets on so you can kinda under stand what Odd is saying. You can read it if SARAH EVER gets it done so we can type it!)

Odd looked away from Ally.

"Anyway lets go get something to eat." Odd said changing the subject so no one would ask any questions.

"Off to La Madeline's!" cried Jeremy. They all hopped in their cars and went to go eat with each other for one of the last time before they all started a new life.

* * *

**B91: The camera is barley working but its ok. I can't believe you punched it.**

**AT: We got on with the story though, right? (B91 grumbles) Anyway, that chap. 1! Wasn't it so…so…nice?**

**B91: Yeah it won an academe award!**

**AT: Really? (B91 hits AT on the head.)**

**B91: I was only kidding! You better review or I'll hurt ya! And it will hurt!**

**AT: Or she'll cut your head off! That's just Sarah…she's a freak of nature!**

**B91: Go play on the high way or with your boyfriend. Oh that didn't sound right!**

**AT: Gross! Only Odd and Ally do that! (B91 has a discussed look on her face.) Hahahahahaha! Just kidding! But there might be some romance in this story. **

**B91: Romantic…Comedy is better. **

**AT: No romance!**

**Dow: How 'bout both mixed?**

**AT: DOW! (Runs over and hugs Dow.)**

**B91: How'd you get here?**

**Dow: I don't know? I just did. WHO ARE YOU PEPLES! **

**Ella: He followed his tiny nose! **

**AT: ELLA TOO! COOL!**

**B91: Oh no! Not you too. Now Dev is going to go all hyper on me! (AT jumping up and down)**

**AT: How do you think they got here? (Runs up to camera) Huh, how?**

**B91: I don't know? (Says in weird voice.) We gots to go now!**

**AT: We can play on the high way and write the next chap. Now we have to turn this thingy off. **

**Dow: Ella and I know how. Say bye to the readers. (Everyone waves. Readers wave back. Ella punches the camera. ) (Camera goes fuzzy)**

**B91: No! Not again! That's a good camera! Anyone got some hot glue? Anyone? Huh? Dev, Dow, Ella? Where are all ya'll? You guys get back here! IM SO LONELY! I'm scared… hold me…**


	2. Reunion

**AT: We're back!**

**Ella: Yay!**

**Dow: I'm soooo excited (says in no emotion) **

**B91: We are? I'm not lonely anymore! But can you still hold me?**

**AT: NO! **

**B91: Fine! Be that way!**

**AT: I will! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE played on the high way while you were not looking! And I also got grounded! **

**B91: _I_ was playing on the highway. _You _were playing with your boyfriend, Jeff! And you got grounded for like 2 freaking weeks!**

**AT: I'm a little troublemaker!**

**B91: You're dam right you are. And thanks to you this took longer to write! **

**AT: Sorry! Did I really play with Jeff?**

**B91: Yes! **

**Ella: What was I doing?**

**Dow: How the hell am I suppose to know?**

**Ella: I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to…Huh? Where am I? **

**B91: No wonder you represent Devin. Short attention span peoples!**

**AT: Wait…I'm lost! On the TV show Lost!**

**Dow & B91: (sighs. Hits head with hand)**

**B91: Anyway! Here is chap. 2! Enjoy! **

**AT & Ella: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Dow & B91: Shut up!**

**AT & Ella: (punches camera) **

"Come on Odd! I want to see if Sissy has gotten fat!" called Ally from the front door of their house they had rented for the time being.

"You read my mind all the time. That kind of scares me," Odd laughed. Ally put her hands on her hips and gives him a whatever look.

"I'm just messen!" Odd laughed.

"Shut up! That's my line!" She smiled and walked through the door back into the house slowly, holding her back.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all…" she trailed off, "Hey buddy? You ready?" she grabbed the young blonde headed boys hand. The young boy let her lead him out to the car. Odd followed suit.

Odd buckled the little boy in his seat. The boy stared at his father, his hazel eyes looking very distant. He sucked his thumb loudly.

"We goin'?" the excited boy asked.

"Yeah little man. You're going to meet our friends. I wonder what they look like now…" Odd started muttering to himself.

"Are my two babies ready?" Ally asked.

"Yup! We are goin' to see ma's friends!" the little boy sang.

"What 'bout me?" Odd asked.

"Daddy, you don't have friends,"

"Idalli, yes your dad does have friends. Me and you are his friends." Said Ally. Odd hands her the keys.

"You wanna drive?" he asked.

"No, I don't feel to good,"

"Then why are we going?"

"I just don't feel like driving. Is that a problem?"

"No, guess not," they both got in a slammed the car doors. "Why are you so moody today?" Odd asked.

"Just go!" Then they drove off.

They walked through the badly decorated gym looking through the crowed of people for their old friends.

"Ally! Odd! Over here!" some one yelled. Ally and Odd turned to see a black hair Japanese woman flagging them down. Next to her was a tall muscular brown-headed man. He had messy brown hair like he did when he was young. His eyes lit up when he saw Ally and Odd.

"Hey Odd! Old buddy!" he said.

"Ulrich! How's it going?" Odd asked. He walked up to Ulrich and shook hands.

"Not bad man. You?"

"Awesome! We just came back from Texas. But we have to go back in a month or so. My job lugs us everywhere. Ally doesn't like it."

"Oh,"

Yumi and Ally hugged each other.

"Oh Ally, I've missed you so much! You have changed a little," said Yumi. It was true. Ally had changed a little. Her hair wasn't as long as it was before and she was tanner and her body was even in better shape. But only a little bit better.

"Well, so have you," Ally said. Yumi had longer black hair than she used too. She was tanner but not as slim as she was before. Yumi looked Ally up and down. She moaned.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Your still so slim and I can see your abs! How do you stay that way? I know you work out but you had a baby four years ago and you look like you hadn't at all," Yumi said.

"Well, you look pretty good. Just maybe work out some more," Ally suggested.

"But-"

"Yumi! Long time no see!" Odd said hugging her gently.

"Hi Odd,"

"Hey Al!" said Ulrich. He hugged her then looked her up and down. "God, you look great! Are you sure she had a kid Yumi?" Ally laughed.

"She did. And a little rascal he is," said Odd as he rubbed his sons head. Idalli was on his mothers' hip. He had a tight hold on her and he was staring at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Yumi said as she waved at Idalli. "Hey there little fellow. What's your name?" Idalli just looked at her.

"Now, don't be shy buddy. She's ma's friend. Ante Yumi," Ally said.

"Ante Yumi?" Idalli said looking at Yumi, "And is he…what his name papa?" Idalli pulled on his dads sleeve and pointed at Ulrich.

"Ulrich. He's daddy's friend." Odd said gently punching Ulrich on the arm.

"He's Uncle Ulrich right papa?" Idalli asked. Odd said yes.

"He's smart. What is your name?" Ulrich asked.

"My name is Idalli!" he said coming out of his shell. "I'm this many!" Idalli put up four fingers then counted them. "1…2…3…4! That's how old I am."

"Wow! You're a big boy!" Yumi said.

"Papa calls me little man. I like that name!" Idalli nodded his head up and down in a brutal way. Idalli looked up and surveyed the crowed. He saw a woman with pink hair walked through the crowed. "Hey ma! There's a woman with pink hair. It looks cool!" Idalli said to his mother.

"Pink hair?" she asked. He nodded. Ally looked through the crowed. Then she saw Aileta. "Aileta! Jeremy! Hey guys!" she yelled to them. They turned and saw Ally.

"Ally! Odd, Ulrich, Yumi! Nice to see you!" Aileta said happily hugging Ally and Yumi.

"Hey you guys. How's life?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy was taller than he was before. He still wore those glasses and his hair was still the same.

"Hectic," Odd said.

"Your job I'm guessing?" Aileta said.

"No doubt!" Ally said.

"How about you two? How's your life?" Jeremy asked Ulrich and Yumi.

"Fine," they both said.

"Aileta yua look different. I love your hair. Yua trying to take my old style of hair?" Ally laughed. Aileta laughed.

"I like your hair in the old days. I like it now too," she said. Aileta did have long hair now. She was taller and slim, "Oh well who is this?" she looked at Idalli.

"I'm Idalli! I'm four!" he did his fingers again.

"Wow! That's old. You must be your mommies and daddies big boy," Jeremy said to him.

"Oh his so cute! He looks like a mix of both you and Odd. He has got that innocents like you did at times Al," Aileta said.

"Yumi, I thought you had a kid about a year ago? Where is the little one?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes we did," Ulrich said.

"You two did and you didn't tell us! Sham on you," Odd said.

"Well, we tried but you guys weren't home and them your phone number changed so," Yumi said.

"So where is he?" Aileta asked.

"With Adam," Ulrich said.

"You mean he's with my crazy brother Adam? He might give the baby beer for all we know," Ally said.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not that stupid!" Adam came up behind Ally holding a little brown-headed baby in his arms.

"Yeah you are. You just don't believe it!" Odd said. Adam smiled at him and handed the boy to Yumi.

"Uncle Adam!" Idalli squealed reaching for him.

"Idalli! My favorite nephew! My only nephew!" Adam picked him up and spun him around. Idalli giggled uncontrollably. He hugged Adam then wanted his mom.

"Still a momma's boy," Adam said. Ally rubbed her nose against his. Idalli looked at the boy in Yumi's arms.

"Oh, what's his name?" he asked.

"His name is Roulki," Yumi said.

"Roulki is little," Idalli said.

"Roulki looks a lot like his dad," Odd said.

"I can already tell girls will like him when he gets older. He seems shy like his dad too," Ally said warmly smiling at Roulki. Roulki buried his head into Yumi's shoulder. Idalli grabbed his moms face and turned it to him.

"Can I get down now?" He asked. Ally put him down and Idalli looked around.

Everyone was huge to him. They were so tall. Idalli stayed by his dad most the time. So times when someone passed by he would grab on to Odds leg.

Something caught Idalli's attention and he walked away from his parents. He walked between people's legs and around them. When he got closer to the shinny object that caught his attention, he ran right in to a woman. He landed right on his butt.

"Hey! Watch it you brat!" said the woman. She was tall but not as tall as his dad or Ulrich was. She had long black hair and long sharp ugly looking fingernails that were painted pink. He looked up at her with big baby eyes. The women bent down and took a better look at him.

"You look familiar," She looked at him closer, "You are kind of cute," Idalli gave a wide toothed grin, "Wait! I recognize that smile. You must be Odds son. You have his color hair, and the smile. But our eyes are brown," the women thought for a moment. She looked up and saw Ally and Odd at the far corner at the other end of the gym. Odd had his arm wrapped around her waste.

"So, they are together. You're their son," Idalli looked at her nails.

"You have witch nails. Are you a witch?" he asked. She glared at him.

"No. My names Sissy you brat!" Idalli's eyes got big.

"My ma and pa talked 'bout you once. They said you are a witch," He said. Sissy growled.

Ally looked around her legs but Idalli wasn't there.

"Honey," she grabbed Odds arm, "Where's our son?" Odd looked around his feet. His eyes got wide. The color seemed to drain from his face.

"Oh shit!" he whispered, "Idalli!" He looked around franticly.

"Oh, we showed have watched him better! He's a good sneak like well…us!" Ally cried.

"Don't worry Al. He can't have gotten far," Ulrich said.

"My ma and pa talked 'bout you once. They said you were a witch," He said. Sissy growled. She grabbed his little face and tilted it up.

"You know what? Your mommy and daddy are big pieces of trash, stupid, worthless, and your father only likes your mother because she's got a good body and is pretty. He doesn't like her for who she is. Who would?" she laughed, "And your just trash just like them. And you're a little brat too. A fucking brat!" Idalli's eyes barley showed any fear.

"Hey! No cussing! Ma and pa said that's bad!" Idalli scolded.

"You don't tell me what to do you brat!" she roughly let go of his face leaving a cut on his cheek. Idalli grabbed his cheek. Tears filled his little eyes.

"Ow…" he whimpered.

"Oh, your not hurt!"

"Witch!" she didn't slap him to hard on the cheek but just enough to make him cry and call his mom and dad. Odd and Ally heard his call and came after him. Ally bent down next to him.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Ally asked him. She saw the cut and her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong with him?" Odd asked.

"He's got a cut," Ally told him. Odd looked up ay Sissy.

"Well, hi there Odd. You haven't changed much. Well, your hair hasn't but the rest of you has," she looked Odd up and down. He was darker then he was before, he was more muscular than before too.

"Sissy, what happened to my son?" He asked.

"He cut him self when scratching," she lied. Ally picked her son up and glared at Sissy the way she used to do.

"Ally," she said as if they were the worst of enemies. Which they kind have been.

"Sissy…" Ally said. Idalli had stopped crying now. He was watching his mother and fathers reactions to Sissy.

"Mommy, I didn't scratch. She grabbed my face and scratched me!" Idalli said. Ally ran her fingers though his hair, trying her best to hold her angry back. Flames burst into Odds eyes. He glared at Sissy.

"Is what my sons said true?" Odd growled.

"No! I didn't do that!"

"Our son doesn't lie!" Ally snapped.

"Yeah right! He just did. I mean you're his parents. He's a brat just like the two of you were,"

"He's not a brat!" Odd snapped.

"Is too! He's a little crybaby too! Like some one I know!" she looked at Ally. Ally glared back at her. Sissy was referring to the times when they were young that Sissy has seen Ally crying in Odds arms or just crying when walking by or something. But Ally had a reason that was worse than any reason Sissy could give for her crying.

"He even cried when I popped his cheek-opps!" Sissy covered her mouth.

"WHAT!" Odd and Ally yelled in unison. Idalli jumped at both of them yelling and buried his head in his mothers shoulder. Tears ran down his cheeks. He hated it when his parents yelled.

"Look here you hoe! Don't you ever touch my kid! If you do I'll hurt you do bad-!" Odd yelled.

"Odd! No violent actions! Not I in front of Idalli!" Ally said in surprise.

"But honey, you know what she did! She has no right!"

"I know…" Ally glared at Sissy even harder, "Just don't touch our son! And leave us alone!" Ally yelled. Idalli jumped and sniffled. Ally felt his tears on her shoulder, "Oh Idalli baby, don't cry," she said in a soft voice stroking his hair. Odd looked at his son and gave him a comforting look. He looked back at Sissy and glared. Ulrich came up next to Odd and Yumi walked up to Ally and Idalli.

"Oh Idalli what's wrong?" She gently wiped a tear off his face and smiled at him. He lightly smiled back. She looked up and saw Sissy.

"Sissy," she said coldly.

"Yumi," Sissy looked over at Ulrich, "Oh hi Ulrich dear! You here to confess your love to me?" She batted her eyes. Ulrich snorted.

"Keep dreaming Sissy. I'm married already. And even if I wasn't, I'd never date or even marry you," he said. Right then Jeremy came up.

"How many time's does he have to tell you Sissy?" He asked. Aileta came up besides him with Roulki in her arms and Adam behind her.

"Oh, Aileta what a cute kid! How did he get brown hair?" Sissy asked.

"He's not mine. He's Ulrich's and Yumi's," Aileta said. Sissy's eyes got wide. Not only had they married, they had a kid as well.

"And to make you even more shocked, we're going to have another in 9 mouths," Ulrich said. Now every one was surprised.

"You didn't tell us Yumi!" Aileta said.

"Well, I was going too. I was getting to it then Idalli was gone," she said.

"Well, you were talking about kids. If you hadn't have brought up the subject I might have not looked around for Idalli and _she,_" Ally pointed at Sissy, " might have hurt him worse than she already has," Every one looked at Sissy then at the little child in Allys arms. They noticed the little cut on his cheek.

"You did that?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"She sure did!" Odd growled. Odd was defiantly mad. His face was red, flames where in his eyes, and both his fist were clenched.

"Oh Idalli. Is he okay?" Yumi and Aileta asked in unison. Ally and Idalli nodded at the same time.

They soon got ride of Sissy (**A/N: Don't waste time telling you how! Need to get to good part fast!) ** As soon as Sissy left Odd growled deeply and watch her with a glare that looked like he was going to kill her.

"She better never touch my son again or I will kill her! And I don't care if I go to jail for it!" He growled. They all stared at him. They had never seen him madder. Well they have once but that was a long time ago. Ally smiled gently at him.

"Odd, settle down. Your scaring Idalli," she said. Odd looked at his son.

"Daddy, you mad? You not mad at me are you? For walking away?" Idalli asked.

"No son. I'm not mad any more. And I'm not mad at you," He ran his fingers through Idalli's hair.

"Here, take your son and make him happy please," Ally said handing Idalli to him, "And watch him," Odd took him and hugged him gently. Ally walked over to Yumi and Aileta.

"Can I talk to you two in the bathroom, now," she whispered to them. They both nodded and they walked to the bathroom.

They went in the bathroom. Aileta looked at her reflection as soon as they got in there.

"Oh, do you think if I had a child I might get gray hairs?" Aileta asked.

"Hahaha! Aileta, I've had Idalli and I don't have gray hairs," Ally said.

"Yet," Aileta said, "Me and Jeremy are thinking of having a child. They aren't a problem are they?"

"Roulki isn't," Yumi said.

"Idalli isn't either. But if your talkin' 'bout Odd then that's another story," Ally said. They all laughed.

"Oh your kids are so sweet," Aileta said to them, "I'm just worried,"

"Just don't. Your child will be fine. I mean it's you and Jeremy. There's no way the child could be like Odd. That's the risk only Ally has to worry about," Yumi laughed. Ally smiled at her and gently brushed some hair other of her eyes.

"Guys, I've got to tell you somethin-!" Ally was interrupted by a scream in one of the stalls. They turned to see Sissy running out with a pregnancy tester thingy.

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" Sissy screamed.

"Yay Sissy!" Aileta said. Yumi just looked at Aileta and Ally glared at Sissy.

"Maybe it can teach you how to respect and care for children!" Ally said coldly, "Why are you freaking out?"

"Cuz I don't know who the dad is!" Sissy said in shock.

"Go figure…" Yumi muttered.

"Well, at least I know who my children's father is-!" Ally said half cutting herself off.

"Yeah. At least I know too who my kids father is-WHAT?" Yumi turned to Ally quickly just figuring out all she had said. All three women ignored Sissy running out of the bathroom like crazy, which might be hard to ignore if you were Odd.

**(Where the boys are)**

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Adam where talking. Odd was trying to hold Idalli on his hip but was having a hard time because guys just don't have those nice hips girls have. Ulrich held Roulki as if Roulki was sitting in a chair.

"Why did all three girls go into the bathroom at once and leave us with these twerps," Odd asked tickling his son.

"Girl talk I'm guessing?" Jeremy said.

"Lets listen to them like we used to. We always got good gossip that way," Odd said.

"And do you remember that time Ally came out of the bathroom and she didn't see you and your head was in the wrong spot! She slapped you silly!" Ulrich said.

"And to think, you didn't move your head with you felt her-!" Jeremy said.

"Fine! I'll watch were my head is when the door opens!" Odd said. They walked over to the bathroom right then Sissy came out of the bathroom fast.

"What's her problem?" Adam asked. They just shrugged. Odd watched her.

"Now I really wanna know what's goin' on!" he said.

"You know, your starting to talk a bit like Ally," Jeremy said. Odd got right up by the door and listened to the three girls talking in side.

**(In the bathroom)**

"Ally what did you mean my children's?" Yumi asked. Ally nervously looked at her hands like she always did when nervous.

"Well…umm…" she couldn't figure out what to say.

"Ally you only have one child. Did you accidentally say children's?" Aileta asked.

"Kind of…yet…umm…" Ally scraped her foot across the floor.

"_Ally,"_ Yumi said. Ally looked up at them. She sighed.

"Okay, you have to promise yua will not tell the boys. Especially Odd!" Ally said.

"We promise Al! Now tell us!" Aileta said.

"Okay," Ally sighed, "I'm…well…I found out 'bout a week ago that I'm…well…pregnant,"

**(With the boys)**

Odd put Idalli on the floor and listened to the girls.

"Ally what did you mean my children's?" he heard Yumi say.

"What are they saying?" Adam asked. Odd cut an eye at him trying to get him to shut up.

"Yeah what?" Ulrich said.

"Shut up and listen your self!" Odd snapped in a whisper.

"Kind of…yet…umm…" They heard Ally say.

"_Ally," _they heard Yumi say.

"What's goin' on?" Idalli asked, "Daddy, what are we doing?"

"Sshh! Son, just be quite," Odd told his son. Idalli nodded and looked around.

"Odd listen," Adam said.

"Okay," Ally sighed, "I'm…well…I found out 'bout a week ago that I'm…well…pregnant," The color in Odds face went away and he stumbled back wards. He couldn't believe what he heard. She was pregnant again… so soon. Odd wasn't expecting another till Idalli was like seven or eight or maybe even nine. Not four.

"Well, you look surprised," Jeremy said. Odd walked away from the door holding Idalli's hand.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear her say that," Odd said.

"Odd, there's nothing wrong with having another kid!" Ulrich said.

"But not so soon. I wanted another when Idalli was eight or nine. Not so soon. I knew I should have worn protection!" **(A/N: Had to put that!)** Odd looked down at Idalli. He was staring off into the distance. _'Why so soon? Wait, what didn't that boy say…? No way! It's Dow!' _**(A/N: AT: If B91 would ever write the first chap. of "I have a son!" you could under stand it but she is TO LAZY TO DO IT! I MIGHT HAVE TO WRITE IT FOR HER! ERRR!) **Happiness filled Odd. It was Dow! No doubt about it!

**(With the girls)**

"Okay," Ally sighed, "I'm…well…I found out 'bout a week ago that I'm…well…pregnant," The two girls were stared at Ally for a second then they both hugged her.

"Oh Ally! I'm so happy for you! Another kid! That's awesome!" Aileta said.

"I know but Odd and I didn't want one till Idalli was eight or nine," Ally sighed, "Dumb Odd…should have wore protection!" All the girls laughed, "But I'm still happy I have another. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Ally wondered out loud.

"Oh Al, don't worry about that or of what Odd will think. He'll be happy! I'm sure of it!" Yumi said. Ally sighed and the girls left the bathroom.

Before the girls left the boys ran from the door over to Odd. They managed to get into a conversation before the girls showed up.

"We're back!" Aileta said. Ally laughed at her and walked over to Odd and Idalli.

"Odd, honey, I have something to tell you," Ally said.

"Yeah baby, what is it?" Odd asked even though he already knew what was coming.

"Well, bout a week ago…I found out that… well, I'm pregnant,"

"Ally! That's great!" Odd hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'd thought you might well…"

"Be mad? Me? No way! I'm so happy that we're having another!" Odd said.

"I'm glad you're not disappointed," Ally said.

"Ally, yet again, why would I be?" He smiled and hugged her. Then they heard a tiny voice singing or more of making noises to a theme song. Odd and Ally looked down to see Idalli trying to tie his shoe while singing the theme song to "Benny Hill" He paid no attention to anyone around him. He just tried to tie his shoe with no luck. When he gave up, he started playing with the shoelaces. When Idalli finished the song he took a deep breath and started it again. The grown ups all laughed. Odd bent down and looked in to the young boys face.

"You need help Idalli?" He asked.

"No! I'm fine papa! Just having fun!" Idalli chirped. Odd left his son to have his fun. The adult talked for a while when finally Idalli spook up.

"Papa! Help me! My shoe is not being good!" Idalli said in a tattle tell voice. Odd laughed and tied his shoe.

Idalli went to Yumi for a while then he went to Aileta because Roulki wanted her. Soon though Idalli started to get whinny and wanted his mom. He whined to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, we better get going. I think Idalli is getting a little sleepy," Ally said as she saw him yawn.

"No! Me not tired," he yawned again and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Come on Odd. We got to go," Ally grabbed Odds arm and gently pulled him towards her.

"But umm…err…okay," Odd said. He really didn't want to get her mad. He remembered her being pregnant with Idalli and he was always on his toes. Trying his hardest not to get Ally mad and do everything she said the right way. Not the easy way, the way she said to. He had a hard time making her rest while she was pregnant with Idalli. Ally would get mad almost every time Odd told her not to do something she usually does. He really didn't want mood swings again so soon. Ally was just so independent. She was so hard headed as well. He feared that his child might be that same. So he wasn't planning to get her as mad as she was before.

"Bye! See ya'll later!" Ally said.

"Maybe we could get dinner or lunch some time? Before you two leave!" Yumi said.

"That'll be great! Bye now!" Odd said.

"Bye!" they all said.

"Bye ahh-bye!" Idalli yawned.

Odd droved on the way to the house Adam and Carry let them use for the time they were in France. When they got their Ally gently touched Odds arm and she pointed to the back seat. Idalli was asleep in his seat sucking his thumb. Odd laughed quietly. Ally tried to get Idalli out but Odd stopped her and got Idalli out himself. Ally could already tell this was going to be a long 9 months.

When Odd laid Idalli to bed and turned out the light, the phone rang and Idalli woke up in an instant.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried. Odd turned to get his son but Ally touched his shoulder.

"Yua get the phone. I've gots Idalli," Odd nodded and ran to get the phone. Ally walked over to her son's bed and gently touched his face.

"Oh Idalli don't cry. You're my big boy remember? You don't cry," She said in a soft voice. He looked at his mom.

"I didn't get tucked in," he said quietly, "And the monster. I think he's there," Idalli pointed under his bed.

"Oh you were asleep honey. We didn't wanna wake you. And I don't think I ghost is there. "

"Can you tuck me in now and sing please? And make the ghost go away?" He asked sitting up. Ally picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Then she started singing softly to him.

_So we're okay_

_We're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your cryin'_

_Chase all the ghost from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart _

_Look at them together then we'll take'm apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by the power of two_

She gently pushed his nose making him laugh.

_Know the things that I am afraid of _

_I'm not afraid to tell_

_If we ever leave a legacy_

_It's that we love each other well_

_I've seen the shadows of so many people_

_Trying all the treasures of youth _

_A road that fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash _

_And I'm glad we got off _

_To tell you the truth _

_Cuz we're okay_

_We're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your cryin'_

_Chase all the ghost from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart _

_Look at them together then we'll take'm apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by the power of two_

**(A/N: AT: My mom would sing that to me. There is more to it but that'll come later!) **Odd watched from the doorway. A smile slowly forming on his face. She made a great mother. Her singing voice was so beautiful. It could put him to sleep if he was tired. It put his son to sleep. Only in a few minutes. He knew that there would be no problems raising another kid or even more with a mother like Ally. He was happy he married her and had a child. His life was almost complete. He just needs one more thing. But he'd have to wait nine months for that. Possibility a little longer if they wanted than two. Which Ally did want three.

Odd walked up behind Ally as she laid Idalli in bed and pulled the covers up over him. She kissed him on the forehead.

"_Multiply life by the power of two…" _she sang in a whisper. Odd placed both his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head to face him. He was smiling warmly at her. He kissed her forehead.

"Good job angle," he whispered. She kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you," Odd leaded down and kissed Idalli then quickly kissed Allys stomach, "I know that little tike is hardly developed but I better get used to doing that again," Ally giggled quietly and they both left the room.

They both couldn't wait until they knew what the child was and when it came. They figured that it wouldn't be crazy raising this next one. It hasn't been hard with Idalli. So why would it be with that one? Boy, were they wrong.

**AT: Me like that chap.! Idalli's so cute! Ally has another baby. Yumi has a baby and is going to have another. Aileta and Jeremy are thinking about it! Sissy is going to have on and she doesn't know whom the dad is! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love that song! I like this chap!**

**B91: Go figure… Anyway how do you like it? **

**Ella: I like it! But when am I coming in to the story?**

**AT: Same time Dow is!**

**Dow: Oh Yay! (Says in no emotion) **

**Ella: What's wrong with coming the same time I do?**

**Dow: Well it's just well you! (Ella punches him in the arm) OW! (Tries to punch her back but miserably fails)**

**Ella: (sticks tongue out at Dow)**

**B91: Yep! Ella is definably the replica of Devin. And Dow of me! **

**AT: YES! The next chap. will be on soon if Dow and Ella don't kill each other first…**

**Dow: So! I'm not the hyper stupid one that runs around saying stupid things that most the time has no meaning! And runs into poles!**

**Ella: Well, I'm not the one that has a pole for a friend! And I make better grades than you do! So you just shut yua mouth! I can do more things than you can!**

**Dow: Oh like what? Being out of it? Or a freaking moron! **

**Ella: Puff! You're the moron! MORON! (Gets right in Dows face)**

**B91: All right you two cut it out! Dam! **

**Ella & Dow: Make us!**

**B91: Ya know...there's this test...where if you can draw a circle...and it circles yesterday...so ...I don't want to...but I'll. (Lifts fist as if to punch the two) (AT pushes B91 hand down and shakes head)**

**Ella & Dow:...**

**AT: Will you two please stop arguing so we can go play on the highway and try not to get grounded! And play soccer! I love soccer!**

**Ella & Dow: Okay! **

**AT: Now review readers or I'll kill you in a painful way! Okay? Okay! We only have one review! We need more or we'll die! You don't want a pretty young girl like me to die do you? I hope not! **

**Ella: Make that two! No three and a half! (Points at Dow)**

**Dow: I'M NOT A GIRL! **

**Ella: Not a pretty one you mean! You got the hairstyle of a girl! **

**Dow: ERR! ELLA! (Ella runs as fast as she can out the door laughing) (Dow chases her like a maniac.) **

**AT: Okay…Well review please! Okay, I've got to go! Got to go catch Dow before he catches and kills my replica Ella! Bye! (AT waves. Looks at B91) (B91 looks surprised and confused)**

**B91: …**

**AT: Anyway! Bye now! (Waves to readers) (Readers wave back…NOW!) (AT punches camera) (Camera goes fuzzy) (Hears AT's feet as she runs off) **

**B91: (Sighs) This is becoming a academic! **


	3. Family

**AT: Back! Again!**

**Ella: We're back! We're back! We're back!**

**Dow: Do you have to sing that?**

**Ella: Yep! Dow ran into a wall when he was chasin' me!**

**Dow: And it hurt!**

**AT: Every one! Guess what!**

**Ella &Dow &B91: What?**

**AT: I got grounded again! Sarah did too! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**B91: Laugh all you want! I'm goin' to laugh when I get ungrounded and you still are!**

**AT: What ever! Anyway this chap. introduces some new characters.**

B91: It really introduces the main characters.

**AT: My fav. Characters! Anyway! Lets get on with the chappy!**

**Dow: Chappy? Your weird!**

**AT: Like Ella. But Sarah is the weirdest of us all!**

**B91: You know it!**

**AT: Which makes you the 2nd weirdest Dow!**

**Dow: (Sighs) Whatever! Get on with the story!**

**AT &B91: Okay but first we need the Disclaimer!**

**AT: We do not own Code Lyoko blah blah blah! But we do own all our made up characters!**

**Ella: Now on with the show!**

**Dow: Story!**

**Ella: Whatever! (Punches camera)**

**B91: (Sighs) Is this ever going to stop?**

**AT & Ella: NO!**

**Dow: Apparently not…**

**Four months later**

Ring ring…ring ring… 

"Hello," Ulrich said into his phone.

"Ulrich! Guess what I just found out!" Odd said from the other end of the line.

"What?"

"Ally and I are havin' a boy!" Odd said excitedly.

"Wow Odd! That's great! Another boy…Wow! What are you goin' to name him?"

"Dow Della Robbia. Ally loves that name and so do I. Ally keep grabbing her stomach every like ten seconds. She says he's one strong boy. She says it feels like there are two of them. He's big too. Trust me!" Ulrich had to laugh.

"Have you told Idalli yet?"

"No. I really want to, but Ally wants to wait till next month. So did you find out what your next kid is?" Odd asked.

"Oh yeah! It's a girl! We decided to name her Mia Stern! Yumi came up with the name. She's really happy. We're going to tell Roulki soon. Though he wont understand, it's worth a shot,"

"Yeah. But that's awesome! You have a boy and a girl! I have a boy and a boy! We're good! Now its Jeremy and Aileta's turn!"

"What about Adam?"

"Oh you didn't hear? He had one 2 years ago! He didn't bring her to the reunion cuz she was sick. Carry blamed Adam for it. Carry told Adam to go to the reunion and she would stay home. Adam argued with her and lost. Don't you notice that almost every time we argue with our wife's or even when they were our girlfriends we lost every argument? We can never win!"

"Yeah, I know. Have you been having problems with keeping Ally rested?" Ulrich asked.

"No dua! She's way to active. I have to almost wrestle her down to get her to sit or go to bed. Man she gets so mad. The time she was pregnant with Idalli she was a little grouchy but now-man! But when she is happy, she's really happy!"

"Sounds like Yumi. But she is giving in easier this time. I didn't know it was so hard taking care of a 1 year old almost all by yourself. Roulki's got me working,"

"Idalli's easier cuz his older…Oh I've got to go. Ally's up to somethin'. I have to go see what it is. Bye."

"Ok man. Bye! Tell Ally and Idalli I said hi!"

"Okay. Tell Yumi and Roulki I said hi and Mia!"

"Haha! I will. Tell Dow I said hi too. Bye,"

"Bye," Odd hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Ally sat on the couch in her nightgown with a book in her hand. She heard Odd come in and she turned her head.

"Oh, hi honey!" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Hi. Were you doin' something you shouldn't have been?"

"You think I'll answer that truly?" Ally said with a grin.

"Ally! What did you do?" Odd said sitting down next to her.

"Nothin' really. Just fixed the laundry. You didn't do it right you know," She said looking back at her book.

"Sorry babe, I'm not that good at stuff like that,"

"That's okay-ow!" Ally grabbed her stomach.

"Al are you okay?" Odd asked gently grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine Odd. It's just your seconded son again. Man he is one strong little boy," Ally looked at her stomach and sighed, "If he is a nuisance and crazy and trouble, I'm blaming yua," Ally said to Odd.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everything is goin' to be your fault," Ally said in a funny voice.

"Yay…But it's your fault that you-!"

"Shut up," Ally said looking at her book. Odd sighed and grabbed the remote. He started flipping. Ally looked at him and smiled evilly. She leaned towards him and kissed him deep and passionately. Odd got lost in the kiss he had always remembered. Ally sneaked her hand up to Odds hand that was holding the remote. In the middle of their long kiss Ally stole the remote from Odd.

"Hey!" Odd said as she quickly pulled away when she stole the remote. He tried to get it from her. She giggled and pointed at her stomach.

"Remember Dow," she said. He sighed and thinking quickly her grabbed her book.

"Odd!" she tried to grabbed it but he put it out of her reach.

"Now we are even!" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and changed the channel.

"We don't have to watch that home improvement thing again do we?" Odd asked. He knew Ally would get ideas and he would have to do all that she wanted. Besides he didn't like that channel.

"Maybe," Odd sighed and stared at Ally. She didn't look at him. She just flipped though the channels. Odd gently grabbed her waste and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her gently.

"I love you," he said to her kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too honey but why did yua just say that suddenly?" she asked.

"What? Am I not supposed to tell you I love you?"

"You are supposed to tell me. Besides, I like it when you do," he kissed her the same way she had kissed him. Right when Ally was really getting lost in his kiss a voice interrupted them.

"Eww! Ma and Pa are kissing!" said Idalli from the entry of the living room. Ally and Odd broke their kiss and looked at their son. He was smiling and was in his pajama bottoms but had no shirt on. Ally looked at Odd.

"What? He saw me one day in bed without a shirt on and he said he wanted to be like me. So now I let him," Odd said. Ally rolled her eyes and looked at Idalli.

"Hi buddy. What are you doing up?" Ally asked.

"I couldn't sleep ma. And I was wondering," He walked up to his mom and dad, "I heard yua two talkin' about a little boy ma has. Am I goin' to have a baby brother?" Odd and Ally were shocked that Idalli was that smart to figure that out. He is Ally's son anyway.

"Should we tell'em?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. Idalli, you're goin' to have a little brother in a few months," Odd said in a sweet voice.

"Really? Oh Yay!" Idalli said jumping up and down. Ally and Odd smiled, "I really really want a brother! And a sister too!" Idalli said.

"Well, that's good to hear," Odd said, "Come here little man. Come sit with ma and pa," Idalli jumped into his dads lap then moved between his parents.

"What do you want to watch buddy?" Ally asked.

"I don't know…"

"Just looked for something," Odd said. Ally flipped through the channels again. Soon they settled on something to watch. Idalli grabbed Odds hand at one point and he grabbed his moms too. Ally sighed and rested her head on Odds shoulder. At the same time Idalli cuddled in deeper to his parents and rested his head on his dad's side.

'_Both of them are leaning on me…I know that there might be more soon,'_ Odd thought.

Idalli couldn't sleep so Ally decided to work her magic and she began to sing.

_Shiny little trinkets of temptation something new instead of something old_

_All you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface and its fools gold _

_Fools gold fools gold_

_And now we're talkin about a difficult thing and your eyes are getting wet_

_But I took us for better and I took us for worse _

_Don't you ever forget it_

_And the steel bars_

_Between me and a promise suddenly bend with ease_

_And the closer I am to love to you_

_The closer I am to free_

_So we're okay_

_We're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your cryin'_

_Chase all the ghost from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played on your heart _

_Look at them together then we'll take'm apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true_

_Multiply life by the power of two_

Then she ended her song and Idalli was more tired than he was before. He yawned and snuggled in tight into them. Odd shook his head. Ally magic was working. Her beautiful voice did it once again. And it almost did it to him.

Soon both Ally and Idalli had fallen to sleep. Odd really didn't want to wake one of them or both but he had to get them to bed. He managed to get Idalli out from between Ally and him and he held Idalli in his arms. He gently moves Ally's head off his shoulder on to a pillow he put up to replace his shoulder. He got up and walked back to Idalli's room in a graceful way making sure not to wake him. He laid him in bed and put the covers over him.

"Night little man," Odd kissed his son on the head and walked out of the room and he shut to door to. He went back to the living room. He was going to do what he had done many times before when Ally was dead asleep and needed to go back to bed. He picked Ally up gently. _'Whoa! She's heavier than she used to be. Well that all thanks to Dow. She ain't that heavy. She's easy to carry.' _ Odd laid her in bed and got himself ready for bed. After he brushed his teeth he set their alarm and crawled in bed next to Ally. She was sound asleep. He put them both under the covers and wrapped his arm around Ally's waste.

"Night babe, sweet dreams," as if in response Ally turned over in her sleep to where she had her head up against his neck. She muttered something about him and Dow. He smiled and wrapped both his arms tighter around her.

"Good night you _two_. You both need good dreams. I love you both," He kissed Ally gently on the forehead and rested his head on top of her head. '_Dow might be fun to raise. Hopefully he'll come out ok. Oh. I can't wait for him to arrive!' _Odd thought before him went to sleep.

**Far away…**

"Ha! He can't wait can he?" a woman in all black said to herself. She stared into a glass ball watching Odd fall to sleep with Ally against him, "He'll be surprised about his little son! That woman baring his child! Err! How much I hate her! I know the perfect revenge! Their little son wont be so normal as their first! I'll put a curse on him! That's perfect!" She stood up and walked around the room. She pulled out a black diamond and held it tight.

"I curse their boy that soon is to come. For a horrid curse will lie upon him. A curse that will haunt him and his family and friends until the curse is lifted. For only when he cries the tears of blood and the blood of his healer can he reach his full control and transformation…I lay upon him the curse of the moon! The curse of the red moons that lie ahead! For shale he be curse for his whole life! And sham to his family! I lay upon him the cruse of the moon!" Her eyes turned black and a flash of light appeared and disappeared as fast as it came.

"I now kind of feel sorry for the boy for his healer does not exist! He will never be cured! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No healer will exist!" The woman was so happy about this she didn't notice that she did accidentally gave a young little girl that was in her momma's stomach at the moment the healer's power to heal Dow.

**4 and a half months later…**

It was birth day and Odd was the happiest man alive as he held Dow in his arms. He heard the doctor coming up to him and he looked up from his sons little face to the doctors.

"Mr. Della Robbia," the doctor said. Odd nodded, "We have some news to tell you that might be surprising,"

"What is it?" Odd said in a panic hoping it had nothing to do with Ally.

"Umm…you wife…well, if your house is small you might need to make more room," the doctor said.

"What?"

**13 years later…**

**-----------------------Della-Robbia house-------------------------**

**Dow P.O.V**

I was having s nice dream when suddenly the light in my room flipped on. It was very bright.

"Wake up Dow!" can my old mans voice from my door. I acted as if I didn't hear him, "Dow! Get up young man! Your moms goin' to be mad. I wouldn't want that if I were you. You know her," he came over a shook me. I moaned and rolled on my stomach. My dad sighed and hit my back; he didn't hit it hard.

"Gosh! You're just like me!" He said then I heard him walk to the door, "Fine Big-D, get you're mom mad. That's your problem," then he left leaving the light on!

I live out in the country in Texas. That's also where my mom grew up. So when I wake up you might think I hear a roster every time a wake up but I don't. We ain't that way, but we do have a lot of animals. Ma couldn't live with out any and pa had grown to like them all. My siblings and I have grown up with them so…every time a wake up though it almost always by my dad and if he don't get me up sometimes ma does.

I was just about to fall to sleep when suddenly someone screamed in my ear as loud and almost as high pitched as they could make it.

"TIME TO GET UP DOW!" screamed my sister. I shot up. I knew my eyes were blazing. My sis had run out of them room already laughing.

"Err! ELLA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and chased after her.

She ran down the stairs fast. She's had practice at that so she was pretty fast. I was fast too. I ran after her down the swirl staircase. Its railing was made of wood and looked like a big tree branch. So did the steps on the stairs. My house is very outdoorsy.

Ella ran into the kitchen. I ran in there to see her hiding behind ma who was looking at her in a weird way. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran to the table. I ran after her and almost ran into dad. He turned sharply and looked at us in a mad kind of way. I ignored him and ran faster after Ella. She ran back up the stairs laughing. I went up the stairs and saw my older brother standing there waiting for me. I tried to stop running but he caught me and put me in a headlock. He rubbed my head kind of hard.

"Mornin' shrimp!" my older brother said.

"Idalli! Let me go!" I wined. I pushed on him and he let me go. I stumbled back wards and hit the wall. I heard Ella laughing and turned to see her leaning on the doorframe of her door. She noticed that I was looking at her and stuck her tongue out at me again. I ran at her, but when I got to her door she shut the door in my face. I sighed knowing if I tried to open the door she'd do something saccadic that would get both of us in trouble.

"Kids! Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes! Get dressed and down here!" Odd yelled up the stairs. Idalli ran to his room and when he got to the door he turned to me.

"Hurry shrimp! You heard pa," then he shut his door. I went to my room and got dressed. After two minutes of not even trying to get dressed I heard Ella's door open and I could barley heard her feet hit the ground as she ran down the stairs. Ella is very light weight like dad said ma is and was. Soon I heard my ma's voice travel up the stairs.

"You two boys better get down here before ya'lls father and sister eat everything!" I through a shirt and some genes on and ran out of my room. I could hear Idalli behind me. We got to the kitchen to see Mamma leaning against the bar shaking her head and Ella and pa wolfing down mamma's home made pancakes!

Ella has dad's appetite. They can eat a whole elephant and still be hungry. Ella kind of does look like dad. She has his hair color and his purple eyes. She has some of his smiles and his nose. Although Ella looks more like mamma then papa. She has mamma's face and skin. She has her innocent smile and well, lets just say she looks like mamma, a lot.

I short of look like mamma but not by much. I looked more like dad. I look like a clone of him sometimes but with purple hair with a yellow star burst in the middle. Well, I really have a lot of my hair covering my right eye. You can't see it at all. I have red eyes to let you know and neither of my parents have those. I wonder how I got'em but to me, its not worth getting the head ach from thinking about it. I also have one black line tattoo under each eye that looks cool to me. My parents felt unsure when I got them but they over it now. Mamma said it makes me look cool.

Idalli I think is almost the perfect mix of mamma and pa. He looks like both ma and pa. He has dad's blonde hair and ma's eyes but their hazel not dark brown like ma's. But they're still brown. He is a big time red neck and can be funny in the strangest ways. He can make a word that can be so serious really hysterical. I think he gets that from dad. But neither Idalli nor me have dad's appetite, just Ella.

I slid into a chair next to Ella and purposely hit her in the head with my elbow. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"What'd you want?" she asked.

"That pancake over there. Hand it over Missy!" I said with hardly any emotion in my voice. This always got Ella hyper. Ella giggled and she really grabbed the pancake I wanted. She made a move to give it to me then she stopped. I knew immediately what she might do. She looked at it then took a big bit out of it and then set it on my plate. She smiled at me and turned to her breakfast. I quickly grabbed one of her pancakes and, with my luck, as soon as I did the back of Ella's hand came down on my head.

"Ow!" she took the pancake back with out even looking at me. That was just Ella. I was planning to get her back but right when I tried Mamma grabbed my hand and shook her head. I sighed and Ella laughed. Mamma gave me a pancake and we all ate. We were quite for a minute then pa broke the silences.

"Well, today's the day," he said looking at Mamma.

"Yeah, but it should be fun," she said.

"Oh mamma! Do we have to go?" Ella wined.

"Yes honey, we have to. Your new school should be fun though," she said.

"Yeah, you're both going to your moms and my old boarding school. That's were we met you know," My dad said. Ella and I looked at one another. We have known for a long time where ma and pa met. To think we were going there was a little strange.

"But ma! I don't like school! And I really wont like being in it all the time! Having to go there every days enough than having to board there!" Ella said.

"Awww come on Ellie! You are really good at school! You always make A's. How come you don't like it?" Mamma asked.

"I just don't," Ella looked away from Mamma and to the window.

"Oh Ellie," Mamma said. Mamma called Ella, Ellie all the time. Though Ella's name is Ella. It's on her birth certificate.

"You two know that if ya'll cause to much trouble like you have before or get sent to the office a lot, I'm telling you, you two will be brought home and be grounded for a whole year," pa said.

"Well, that's new," mamma said smiling, "You too might have the same classes. You are both in the same grade. So I don't want a bunch of calls about you two in class,"

"Don't worry ma, we'll try to behave," I said. Idalli looked at me and rolled his eyes. He knew I was half lying. Ella and I looked at each other and smiled. I knew what she was thinking and it was the same thing I was. We were thinking that there was no way we wouldn't go through school for 2 months with at least 2 or 3 phone calls to ma and pa about us.

"Uh-huh. I can really believe that," pa said as he got up from the table. He washed his plate and stole a pancake from me.

"Hey!" I said. As he tried to take a bit Idalli got it from him. Then right when Idalli tried to take a bite Ella stole it. She tried to do the same but mamma got it and gave it to me.

"Thank you ma," I said. She smiled. After Ella and I finished eating we tried to sneak back up to our rooms but pa caught both of us and told us to help ma with the dishes. We did and then tried again to get up to our rooms. We failed.

Ma called Idalli and told him to tend to the chickens and cows.

**Ella P.O.V**

"Idalli, I need you to tend to the chickens and the cows," My ma said. Yes, we are a major country family.

"Awww man! Do I have to?"

"Idalli, tend to the chickens and cows," ma repeated herself when she didn't want to answer someone or really wanted it with no excuses. She did this a lot with dad.

"But-!"

"Idalli, tend to the chickens and cows,"

"Awww ma!"

"IDALLI!" She turned to him fire in her eyes, "Do it. Now!"

"Uhhh, yes ma'ma!" he bolted out the door fast.

"Now, you two. I need you to go to Mrs. Celesta and get the milk we need and those books she was going to give us Ella," my mom said.

"Ok ma'ma!" I said. I did like to read but it wasn't my favorite thing to do. Dow looked at me

"Ok ma'ma!" he said mocking me. I tried to hit him but he ducked.

"Now you two cut it out," ma said.

"Cut what out?" I asked. She looked at her eyebrows raised. Then I felt Dow's hand hit the back of my head.

"Dow!" I hit him hard on the side of the head.

"Ow!" he tried to hit my but mamma interrupted.

"Twins! Do as I say and stop that and go!" We both nodded and left the house. Oh and I know what your thinking. Yeah that's right. Dow and I are twins!

When ma was pregnant with us dad and her only thought Dow was there. Then we birth day came Dow came out first then I did 3 minutes after. Ma and pa said they were surprised. But they were happy. I had to wear boy cloths for about one year. Then after that I just like wearing boy stuff sometimes. I guess that's how I became a tomboy.

Dow and I walked half way to Mrs. Celesta's house then we called our horses. Lighting and Speedy. I know stupid but it works for me.

We rode them all the way to her house. She leaves far away and she's our closest neighbor. We have to go through our land then hers to get to her house.

When we got there we tied our horse to a big oak tree. Then we walked up the front steps to Mrs. Celesta's door. We knocked on the door three times at the same time really fast so she knew it was us. She answered the door.

"Ahh! Twins! I'm so glad to see you two! It's been so long!" she said.

"Mrs. Celesta, it was only last Saturday," I said.

"It was? Well it seemed like a long time ago to me honey! I just love you two!" Mrs. Celesta said. Mrs. Celesta was kind of old. So that can explain a lot.

We got the stuff and left. On the way back Dow was trying to find every way for me to drop the books. But I never did.

When we got back Idalli was sitting one the couch flipping through the channels.

"Idalli, why aren't you packing?" Dow asked him.

"Uh, all ready done it. Now I'm a waitin for the rest a ya'll," he said. He liked he's accent. He wouldn't change it for the world.

"Uh-huh, right," Dow said.

"I ain't kidding shrimp! Go see for yua self's," he said. So Dow and I did. Of course it was packed and ready to go. Dow sighed, being defeated again. Then he ran off to his room. I walked to mine and bumped right into pa.

"Oh, hi there princess! You getting packed?" he asked.

"Yeah papa! Getting ready for loading sir!" I said with a big smile.

"Haha! Good job girl,"

"Hey Ella!" I heard mama's voice from their room.

"Yeah mama?"

"Where did you put the stuff I sent you and Dow to get?"

"On the counter in the kitchen ma!"

"Thank yua honey!"

"No problem ma!" My pa laughed.

"What could your mama do without you?" he asked.

"Not go insane!" Dow said as he left his room. Papa laughed.

"Freak!" I yelled at Dow. He just laughed and went on. Papa shook his head.

"You two. Twins…You know, you better not get into trouble. Your mother would flip. And so would I!"

"Don't worry papa. I'll do my best," I said.

"You're my little fire-fly, you better behave. Or I'll keep you in a glass jar," he said. I giggled. Then he kissed me on the head, "Now, go get ready to go fire-fly," I nodded and ran pasted him to my room.

I packed up and came out with my stuff. My suite cases where filled with, what Dow calls, junk. It was candy, CD's, more candy, drawing pads, and a lot of other stuff. I gave it to papa and he got ready to pack it. I went back in to help make sure the dogs were good.

**-------------------------Outside-----------------------------**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Odd stacked the suitcases in the truck. He shut the doors and stretched.

"All packed!" he said. Ally came up behind him.

"Well my strong man! Hee hee hee! You did get it ready. Now why I check something, you need to go get your crazy kids," Ally said. Odd laughed and kissed her. He went to the door and yelled in the house.

"Kids! Time to go!" Odd yelled. All three of his kids came running down the stairs. Ella had a purple bag over her shoulder. She was being extra careful with it.

"Ella? What's in the bag?" Odd asked.

"Stuff," she answered.

"Oh," when the twins got far enough away from their dad Dow leaded closer to Ella.

"What's in the bag El?"

"None of your business!" Ella said climbing into the car. Dow shrugged it off and followed her.

"Don't worry Anna. We'll be back soon. We're just getting the kids to their new schools. Then we'll be back here for a while," Odd said to one of their maids.

"Okay Mr. Della-Robbia. I'll be ready for you all," Anna said.

"Anna, make sure all the animals are feed, okay?" Ally said.

"Yes Mrs. Della-Robbia. I'll make sure. You don't need to worry,"

"Oh and make sure that the house stays clean and the chicken bran is clean and-!"

"Oh honey chill! We'll only be gone for a bit!" Odd said to Ally, "Anna can take care of it. I know she can," Anna smiled at him.

"Bye now! Be good twins and Idalli! I'll see you all soon. I'll miss you three!" Anna said as the car drove to the street.

"Bye Anna!" All three kids yelled back to her.

**-----------------------------Airport------------------------------ **

"We're goin to France! We're goin to France!" Ella sang.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Dow sang back. Ella stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and put his hand in her face.

"Now you two cut it out!" Ally said.

"Sorry ma," both twins said. They waited for their flight to be called.

"Pairs, France, boarding," said a woman on the intercom.

"Yay!" Ella yelled and she jumped up. Dow followed her.

"I get window seat!" Ella yelled as she ran to the window seat where her and her twins seats were.

"Whatever," Dow muttered. Ella sat down and looked out the window.

"If you're looking for scenery were aren't flying yet," Dow said with no emotion.

"I know that stupid! I'm just curious," Ella said.

"And that's what gets you into trouble,"

"That gets both of you into trouble," Their dad said. He was sitting in front of them.

"Pa, we'll behave. At least we will try," Dow said.

"Your mother will get gray hairs of you two don't. She don't need anymore," Odd said. Ally was sitting next to him and she hit him and laughed.

"Shut up," she said.

"Ma! Can I sleep now?" Idalli asked across from them.

"Sure honey,"

"Yay!" he laid his head back and got ready to sleep.

The plane soon took off and Ella pushed her face up against the window to see. Dow rolled his eyes and put on his headphones.

"Dow looked! A bird!" Ella said but he couldn't hear her, "Dow?" she looked at him. She saw him blasting his ears, "Oh. Hummm," then she went on looking out side. Soon she got bored of it and she took out a drawing pad and stared to draw Dow. She drew him well. She was just as good as an artist as her mom was.

"Dow look," Dow heard her this time and saw his picture.

"Wow. Good El," then he went back to his music. Ella smiled and drew some more. Soon she got bored with that too. Then she started bugging Dow. She pocked him and put her hands close to his face. He hated that. **(A/N: B91: I hate that! And Devin always annoys me with it! Just like Ella!)** She said weird stuff and messed with his hands.

"Ella! Stop!" he said.

"Yay! You are alive!" Ella said laughing.

"Yes El, I'm well alive and wished I wasn't hear right now,"

"Why?"

"Cuz we are leaving home and I'm stuck with you and you only for a whole school year!" he said.

"Oh that's not bad!" Ella said truing back now to her drawing.

"For you," Dow muttered. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this school year and it was going to be one long boring one. Him and Ella had to break at least 5 of the school rules. It was something they do. Lets just say they're not the best acting students of them all. Even though they make good grades, they can't stand to go and even live in a boring school. They new they weren't going to do all their parents wished. That was impossible.

**AT: Okay, that one was a little boring but it helps the story move. The next one will be funny and not as boring. **

**B91: Are we done yet?**

**Dow: With the chapter I think we are.**

**Ella: Yay! Now lets go cause chaos! (Runs out the door)**

**Dow: I'm right behind you! (Follows Ella)**

**AT: Review or I'll kill you…Please… Well I'm bored. I'm leaving now! Bye readers! (Waves to readers) (Readers wave back) **

**B91: Aren't you going to punch the camera?**

**AT: Oh, no the fish is.**

**B91: What?**

**AT: Watch. (Takes out a fish from the middle of nowhere. Throws it at camera. Camera breaks. Goes fuzzy.) **

**B91: I should have known…my big mouth and me.**


	4. Warning Spear

**B91: Hi AHHHHHHHHH! **

**AT: Hee hee hee! This is fun! (Lifts up a picture of Michel Jackson to B91)**

**B91: AHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!**

**AT: (Lifts it up at her again) (B91 screams again. AT does it again. B91screams again. They do this over and over like the time in Spongebob Square Pants with Patrick and the police men with the picture of Spongebob and showing it to Patrick)**

**AT: Okay, I'm getting bored of this! (Puts picture away)**

**Dow: that was strange…**

**Ella: No! It was funny! **

**Dow: Whatever…**

**AT: Anyway! Time for the next chap.! **

**B91: Yeah, no more Michel and time for some Double Trouble! **

**AT: (Lifts up picture of Michel Jackson again)**

**B91: AHHHHHHHH!**

**AT: Hahahahaha! Here it is! (Punches camera)**

**B91:………………… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-------------------------------**

**Donnie P.O.V**

"Do I have to?" I wined to my parents.

"Yes son you do," my dad said.

"Awww! Come on!" I said bouncing up and down a little.

"Sorry Donnie, but you have too. How are you going to get in collage?" My mom asked me.

"Uh, you can do my work for me?" I asked trying to look as innocent as I could which wasn't that good.

"No Donnie! You have to do it on your own! It's not that hard to do home work and to listen in class! School is not hard," my dad said.

"I know, but it's boring," I said.

"Why do you say that? You're a smart boy! Very smart," my mom said.

"Ha! I know that I can make good grades but there are kids in my class that are way better than me! And none of them think I can be that smart! Besides, I don't like speaking out in class much! But you two did! Didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we did but if you did speak out in class and tell the teacher what you think, then I bet kids wouldn't think you're dumb. You aren't dumb at all. You know that." My dad said.

"You are, forcing me to go to school…" I said under my breath, thank god they didn't hear me. "Schools boring, homework's boring, teachers are boring, even lunch is boring! There's nothing new there! Nothing causing commotion! Nothing different! Nothing that cool! Nothing that's not boring the least bit! There needs to be something new there!" I wined a little too loudly.

"Don't worry. I bet one day there will be. Now you're going to school tomorrow. I don't care what you say Donnie. You only came here today to visit us and have dinner tonight with us. Tomorrow's a school day. So you're going back in the morning," my mom said as she cleaned the dishes.

"Fine," I sighed. Oh, I hate school! It's so boring. My parents think I need to have A's in all classes, with the exception of gym, because they did as kids. My dad was like the smartest kid in class when he was young. Or should I say the smartest boy. There was my mom that was one of the smartest girls. The other was a friend of my moms and dads.

School can be fun and all but everything there is the same. Lately nothing new has happened or came along. My school really needs something to life in it up. Something to make school more fun.

I am a student at Kadic Boarding School. I do have a dorm room there; I was just visiting my mom and dad. I had nothing better to do. I have two friends at school and that's really all. No one else really likes me that much. I guess because I'm goofy at times and am a little of a class clown, or maybe I just look like one of those guys that would bug the crap out of you and never stop following you… cool. Nevertheless, it would be nice to have someone there that was a class clown too and not just me.

I went up to my room or what was left of my room since I moved into Kadic. I just lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard my cell phone ring and I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Donnie," it was Mia.

"Hey Mia,"

"Roulki and I are at our moms and dads. Where are you?" she asked.

"At my parent's house. I'm bored,"

"Yeah same here. Roulki won't shut up talking about school. He's such a nerd."

"Hahaha! I know."

"Oh now my moms all freaking out cuz she got a call from an old friend. And that friend or friends is in town and now they want to met up with them. I think they haven't seen each other in a while if they're acting like that." Mia said.

"Yeah guess so," then I heard our phone ring. I listened a minute then I heard my mom yell to my dad something in excitement.

"I think that my mom and dad just got a call from that friend," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm bored."

"Sorry can't do anything for you there," Mia said. I heard Mia's dad call her.

"Ok daddy," I heard her say, "Sorry Donnie but I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"Okay Mia. Bye,"

"Bye." She hung up then I did. Mia and her older brother Roulki were that only true friends I had. Mia was pretty. She looked like her mom but she had brown hair like her dad. Roulki looked like his dad but Roulki had glasses unlike his father and black hair like his mom.

I look more like my dad then my mom. My mom has pink hair, I don't know why though…. My dad is blonde-haired person. I'm blonde and my hair isn't that short, it's long. I'm kind of a surfer dude. I don't have glasses. And my eyes are blue. Light blue to be exact. I don't have any brothers and sisters. I'm an only child. But I don't think I'm spoiled.

I went back down stairs and I heard my mom and dad talking about the phone call that came.

"I can't believe they're here! We have to go see them!" I heard my dad say.

"And they're children are here too! I cannot wait to see them! I wonder what they're oldest looks like now?" my mom said.

"And the other two," my dad said. I got bored of listening and went to the kitchen. I looked for something to snack on. There was nothing good. So I looked up higher in places I normally couldn't reach. There I saw some cookies. I got up on the counter and reached up for them. I grabbed them. I put my hand on top of the microwave. As I was getting down my hand slipped and I lost my balance. Then my hand hit some of the glass jars on the counter. They fell to the ground and broke. I got down fast before my mom and dad came in.

"Donnie! You okay?" My mom said in panic.

"Uh, I'm fine," I said.

"But the jars aren't," my dad remarked. Glass was all around me. I smiled at my parents innocently.

"Heh heh heh," I laughed nervously.

"Donnie, what were you doing?" my dad asked.

"Uh, well, I was hungry and I wanted a snack. So, I was looking for one and I couldn't find one and then I looked up there and I saw some cookies, and I really wanted some cookies. So I went up there and got them. On my way down I slipped and hit the jars," I said fast. It's not my fault that I'm short, ok not really short but short enough to be picked on.

"I can see that," my dad said quietly.

"You sure that you're okay Donnie?" my mom asked.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

"Pay attention to what you're doing more often Donnie," my dad said.

"Yes sir," I said. I walked out of all the glass to my mom.

"Sorry mom,"

"It's okay. I'll sweep this up," she said.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Back with the Della-Robbia family…**

"So tell me why we have this house again," Ella said to her mom as she put her bags down in the house they were using for the time being.

"Ellie! For the 10th time, we are using this house so your father and I can stay here for a little while when you're in school. If we wanna be in France then we'll use this house," Ally said to her daughter.

"Oh. Kay," Ella said in a distant voice. She was too busy looking at the house.

"Isn't this one of Uncle Adams houses? One of the million that they own," Idalli asked.

"Yeah. Its one of them," Odd said. Dow wondered in and set his bags down.

"Are we going to school tomorrow? Because I want to hurry up and have a room with no Ella in it." Dow said.

"No," Odd said.

"But tomorrows Friday," Ella said.

"We know. But tomorrow we want you to stay here and help for a while and get to see the town a little." Ally said.

"Oh, okay, this'll be fun," Dow said sarcastically.

"Go find a room and claim it for tonight or for a while." Odd said. The three teenagers ran up the stairs to find a room.

"This ones mine!" Idalli yelled running into the one on the west side. Ella and Dow didn't really care. They were too busy trying to find the one that was the biggest and had one of those walls that caved in on purpose like an attic room. They both found it at the same time. They looked at one another. Then they both ran forward towards the room.

"Its-" Dow yelled.

"No! Its mine!" Ella yelled. She pushed Dow out of the way and ran into the room, "It has bunk beds." She said. Dow looked up at the top bunk. Before Ella could clam that one hers, Dow ran in and got on the top bunk.

"Mine," he said looking down on her.

"Okay," Ella said. "Sometimes I fall outta bed. So I ain't goin' for the top." Dow stared at her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and lay down on his back. '_I don't wanna be here!'_ he thought. '_I wanna be back home in my house in my room! Our home is so much better,' _he sighed and heard Ella get something out of her little bag she carried around everywhere.

"Bored…" he muttered.

"Get over it," Ella responded.

"I wasn't talkin to you,"

"So…?"

"You can't talk unless I talk to you,"

"That won't happen,"

"Be quiet!"

"Make meh!" Dow leaded over the side and tried to hit her in the head. She grabbed his hand and acted as if to pull him down.

"Don't you even," Dow warned. Ella smiled innocently, which was pretty dang good. She did a little giggle and he looked at her sternly. She smiled even bigger and pulled him down.

"Ahh!" Dow yelled as he fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ella laughed.

"Damn it! Ella!" Dow yelled. She got up and tried to run away from him but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Dow started tickling her.

"Dow! Stop it! Stop!" she cried. Dow soon put her in a headlock. He rubbed her head hard, "Ow! DOW! Stop! You're messing up my hair and my hat!" Idalli stood in the doorway for a moment watching Dow and Ella. They didn't notice him. Then he went at Dow and put him in a headlock and rubbed his head like Dow did Ella's head.

"Hey there shrimp!" Idalli laughed.

"Ah! Idalli! Quite it!" Dow wined. Dow let go of Ella and she fixed her hat and hair. Then Idalli grabbed Ella with the other arm that wasn't holding Dow and put her in a headlock.

"Hey ya squirt!" Idalli said to Ella smiling.

"Hey Idalli," she said.

"Let go Idalli!" Dow said. He was pushing Idalli away. Idalli let Dow go and Dow fell on his butt. Ella giggled and Idalli smiled ear to ear. Dow glared at his siblings. Idalli let go of Ella gently and she fixed her hair and hat again.

"Ya two fight too much," Idalli said.

"We're siblings. We're supposed to fight." Ella said.

"But I'm yer sibling too and you don't fight with me," Idalli remarked.

"Yeah, but Dow does," Ella responded.

"True," Idalli muttered. "But he fights with you more,"

"Well, I'm his twin. I'm closer in age to him. Unlike you," said Ella.

"I guess yer right," Idalli said.

"Its not like I'm right here!" Dow said. Ella and Idalli both raised one eyebrow at him.

"So…?" Idalli asked. Dow looked at him with no expression on his face.

"You two are strange." Dow muttered.

"Not as strange as you," Ella said back to him.

"Whatever, at least I wouldn't make my younger sibling smell his nasty armpit for 5 agonizing seconds." Dow retorted.

------------------------------------

Ally and Odd moved around the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

"What should we eat tonight?" Odd asked his wife.

"Uh, well. What do you think the kids would want?"

"You mean, what do you think the _twins_ would want," Odd said. Ally laughed.

"Yeah. But you know they're not that picky. Remember, they're your kids," Ally said smiling.

"Ha! They're yours too."

"Yeah, but the twins take more after you when it comes to food. Or more Ella has your appetite."

"Yeah," Ally made something fast and easy for her to make. Fried chicken. She did watch her weight and the weight of her kids and husband. She made sure that they were fit for they're size and age. The kids didn't mind much but sometimes Odd had a hard time with it. He has a bottomless pit for a stomach so says his family and friends.

"Kids! Time to eat!" Ally yelled up the stairs. All three of them came running down the stairs, Ella in the lead.

"Oh yay! I'm hungry!" Ella cried.

"El, you're always hungry." Dow said. She laughed and nodded her head.

" Ya got that right!" Idalli laughed. They all ate dinner, and then soon they all went to bed.

**The Next morning…**

Ella woke up early and before she went down stairs, she put on her bathrobe. Her mom always told her to do that or get dressed before coming down. She shut the doors quietly because Dow was still asleep. She came down the stairs in her purple robe. She looked around the house but couldn't find anyone up. She went out back and found her mom sitting in a chair was some coffee.

"Morning Ellie," her mom said without looking at her. Her mom hadn't even seen her yet.

"Mornin' mama," Ella said sitting next to her mom.

"You're up early," Ally said.

"Yeah. So are you," Ella responded.

"Ya know I always am," Ally looked at her daughter. Ella smiled.

"Mom, the school Dow and I are goin to, its good right?" Ella asked.

"Oh yes it is! There are a lot of things to find there. Its fun," Ally said remembering when she was a teenager.

"Uh, so I'm bordering there…. Ya think I'll find some friends?" Ella asked.

"Sure, I bet you would. Some of my friend's kids are going to be there. Or are there." Ally said.

"Oh. Ok…. Mama, I'll try my hardest to not get into trouble." Ella looked at her hands.

"Ellie, I know you will. Just try not to give it away on how you are. That's going to be the hardest part."

"I know. Its nice out," Ella said.

"Yes it is. I missed France." Ally looked at nothing unparticular and thought of the last time she was in France. The last time was before the twins were born. It had been 13 years.

Ally and Ella sat outside for a while then decided to go in.

"Ella, can you go get your father up," Ally asked.

"Yeah, sure ma," Ella went back to her moms and dads room. Her dad was still in bed. She walked up too him.

"Papa, get up. Mama wants you up," Ella said shacking her dad. "Papa, get up. Pa! Time to wake up! Papa!" Ella was starting to wine. Ella looked at her dad. She thought on how to get him up. "Oh! I got it!" She got close to her dads face. "Dad, mama said if you don't get up now, you wont get any of mamas breakfast that she is making," Odd finally moved around.

"Huh honey," he muttered.

"Mama said no breakfast if you don't get up now!" Ella said louder.

"OH! I'm up! I'm up." Odd said. He sat up fast. Ella smiled at her dad.

"Mornin' Papa," she said.

"Morning Firefly," he said. He kissed her on the head and got up. "So, how are you this morning?" he asked her.

"Good."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Uh, ok. I like mine at home better,"

"Haha. Same here," Odd through on a shirt and opened the door to go to the kitchen. "Come on Firefly," Ella laughed and followed her dad. As she past him she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and did it back at her. Odd was playful with his kids. He could be serious but he was more playful with them. Ally was too; almost as much as Odd. But Odd was just plain goofy with his kids.

Soon Idalli and Dow came down in they're P.Js doing they're morning scratches.

"Finally up I see," Ally said to both her sons.

"Ye-ah" Dow yawned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good morning bros!" Ella said happily. Dow looked at her strangely.

"You can be too happy in the morning," He mumbled. Ella just smiled.

"You two better start eating. It's almost gone," Ally said. Idalli and Dow sat down fast and began to eat.

After Ella was done eating, she cleaned her plate and went to get dress. She got dress in her usual hot pink long sleeved belly shirt with a purple no sleeved belly shirt over it. She put on her jeans that were like her dads when he was young. She put on her yellow shoes and put her hair up in pigtails. She put her purple hat on and her chocker.

She went down stairs and opened the door outside.

"Mom, dad! I'm goin' to look around outside!" Ella yelled to her mom and dad.

"Okay, ya just stay away from the factory surrounded by water. You're not allowed there!" her mom yelled back.

"Okay!" Ella didn't ask why. Her mom was too serious sounding. She ran out side and walked along the sidewalk. France seemed busy. She didn't like busy places that much. As she walked on she saw the park. Curious, she went over to check it out. The park was pretty to her. A lot of trees and animal, it was kind of like the woods in her back yard at home.

As she walked along in the park, she heard some voices. It sounded like female voices. She followed them to see no humans around but she saw pidgins. She smiled to herself.

"Not only did he say that, he flew the coup!" Ella heard a voice say.

"No way? I knew he would do it soon!" Ella looked closely at the pidgins and smiled more.

"He is so crazy! He did that to her! He is so stupid!"

"No way? He's stupid? I would never have guessed!" Ella said getting on her knees. The pidgins looked at her.

"Oh no! A human! Pay no attention to it!" one of the pidgins said.

"Like that's goin' ta help," Ella remarked.

"You can understand us?" one pidgin asked.

"No dua! But only I can. I don't think any other human can," Ella said happily. One of Ella's powers was being able to talk to animals. She already knew of the W.P.A and her mom and dads powers they have. But she knew nothing of Lyoko.

"That's good. But still, you need to go away human! We're not bothering you!" The first pidgin said.

"Well, that's a mean greeting," Ella said turning her head sideways.

"Go away before I poop on your head," the second one said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so scared!" Ella acted scared then she smiled and shook her head a little. "Like you can hurt me! Or even scare me."

"Oh yeah?" another pidgin said, "Well, you'll see. We'll scare you,"

"It ain't your job to scare. Its your job to fly away screamin'!" Ella giggled.

"Huh?" one asked. Ella stood up fast and ran at the pidgins.

"BOOAHH!" Ella yelled at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled flying off.

"Hahaha! Stupid pidgins!" Ella muttered. She looked around for a second then heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, I was going to scare them away human," Ella turned to see a little Fox Terrier sitting by a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Ella said.

"Well, you look like someone I've seen before. Are you a Della-Robbia?" the dog asked.

"Yeah, I am,"

"Ah, I see. Well, I've seen a picture of your mother before."

"Cool," Ella said with not much enthusiasm.

"Well, you're not the interesting."

"You're not either,"

"Well, then. Just snap back at me,"

"Ya say well too much!" Ella said her southern talk coming back slowly.

"Well, why do you care?"

"You said it again!" Ella pointed at the dog.

"Well, I don't care," the dog looked away from Ella.

"Yet again, you said "Well"…You're strange," Ella remarked.

"Well, you say words that began with "Y" to much!"

"Oh wow! I didn't know you could spell!"

"Well, I can human. And I'm better at it then you,"

"Hey, Fern! Go play with your squeak toy!" said a male voice. Ella looked up to see a hawk in a tree. He was a pretty one.

"Well, nice surprise to see the great Shogo here," the Fern said.

"Showy! Hey! Ma let you out already?" Ella asked walking closer to him. He came down to a lower branch.

"Yes Ella she did." Shogo said. Shogo doesn't sound old at all. He sounds like a guy in his twenties. Shogo has an internal life. He'll life forever till the power is lifted from him, and then he'll live for a while longer. Then when he grows old and to where he can't go on anymore, he'll die.

"You're going to like school here Ella. You're mother sure did. So did your dad." Shogo said.

"Well, you try to stay here with me? You know like so I can do what my mom did when she was young and here?" Ella asked sweetly.

"I'll see what I can do," Shogo said.

"YAY!" Ella cheered. Shogo looked up from looking at Ella to the sidewalk in the middle of the park. Ella didn't notice him look up.

A boy passed by with short brown hair. He looked tough. As he walked by he caught a glimpse of Ella. When he walked passed her he stopped and slowly walked backwards to see her.

"Whoa. This is new," he muttered. Ella noticed a presents and turned to see him looking at her.

"Ella, I think he is checking ya out." Shogo said to her.

(You think? Oh I don't think his intentions are good. They could be.) she thought to him.

"Show him how sweet you are. If he ever messes with you, you can surprise him." Shogo said. The boy came walking up to her.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. You knew around these parts?" he asked kind of looking her up and down as he came up to her.

"Yeah, I am. I just got here yesterday." Ella said in a sweet voice.

"Oh really. Where are you from?"

"America," Ella said.

"What school are you going to go to here?" He asked.

"Uh, Kadic Boarding School I think," she said.

"Oh really? That's where I go. What's your name anyway?"

"Ella. I'm Ella, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Matt."

"Glad to meet you Matt," Ella said shaking his hand.

"Glad to meet you too Ella. You want me to show you around the park. Tell you what groups aren't the best groups to be with? I mean, some guys can take advantage of a pretty girl like yourself." He said. Ella made a fake blush appear.

"Thanks but I can't. I've got to get home," she said.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you at school uh this morning?" he asked.

"No tomorrow. I'm not going to that school till tomorrow,"

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then,"

"Bye Matt,"

"Bye Ella," Ella walked out of his sight. She noticed him staring at her as she walked away. '_So not my type.' _She thought. She spent a little more time in the park then she went to the streets of the city. She saw all these different stores, the museum, Jewelry shops, CD stores, and more. When she saw the CD store she ran in.

"What CDs do ya'll gots?" she whispered. She fingered through them until her cell phone rang.

"Ello?" Ella said.

"Hey El. Mom and dad want you home. They need your help," It was Dow. He had no emotion what so ever in his voice.

"Okay Dow. Be there soon,"

"Bye…"  
"Bye!" Ella hung up and walked out of the store. '_What do they want? It's fun in this city. Gosh! I better hurry and get there.' _She thought. She walked faster.

Somehow she remembered where the house was and walked inside. She saw Dow sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

"Dow, aren't you helping ma and pa?" she asked him leaning over the back of the couch so she could see his face.

"I all ready did. It's your turn," he said, yet again with no emotion in his voice.

"Okay, Whatever," Ella said reaching down and hitting his head. Then she ran off the where she heard her moms voice before he could hit her back.

"Ma! Did you need me?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're little enough. Can you fit under there for me?" Ally asked her daughter. She pointed to a hole in the wall. It looked like her mom and dad had made it for some reason.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Cuz, your father and I are trying to build one of those holders that come out of the wall like the ones at home." Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah. I can fit," Ella crawled into the hole. Ally watched her carefully.

"Now what?" Ella yelled to her mom.

"Pull the yellow wire and push it behind you and give it to me," Ally said pushing back her hair. Ella did as told and Ally grabbed the wire.

"Now the red one," Ally told her. Ella gave her mom the red one. "Now re-wire the blue and green ones. I know you can do it. You've done it before," Ella did that with in 1-½ minutes.

"Done!" Ella said happily.

"Come out then," Ally said. Ella came out and stood up.

"There you go mama!" Ella said with a wide grin.

"Thank you Ella," Ally said happily.

Ella walked into the living room to see Dow staring at his hands.

"Dow? Are you okay?" Ella asked. He didn't answer her. "Dow?" Ella said again.

"Huh?" he looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He mumbled. He looked back at his hands.

"You sure?" Ella asked. He nodded and stared at his hands more. She stared at him for a second then went to find Idalli.

**Dow P.O.V**

My hands where hurting for some reason. I had the need to bite on them for some reason too. It was strange. They were throbbing. It hurt a little. I stared at them till I heard my mom coming. I looked up and stood up. She smiled at me as she walked into the kitchen. As I watched her go into the kitchen my eyes throbbed and everything turned red of a second. I gasped out of fear, shook my head and everything was normal again. Maybe I watched TV to long or I was just tired, but whatever the reason I decided to go to my room for a while.

I sat there on the top bunk just looking around. I wasn't doing much of anything. My head was hurting a little but that's all. Soon my ma called me for dinner. Of course Ella and my Dad were already wolfing down all the food, I'm surprised their not fat-assess. After eating and having a little pointless argument with Ella, I went off to my room again and sat on the top bunk again. I just stared at my hands wondering what the hell was going on with them. After about 30 of just sitting there my mom came in the room.

"Dow, trainin' time." She said sweetly.

"What? Ma! DO I have too?" I wined.

"Do you wanna be better at your powers or not?" She asked.

"Okay. I'm coming," I sighed. I got up and followed my mom. She opened a door and we went into an underground training area, just like the one at home but it's bigger than this one. I saw Idalli sitting on a chair and he smiled when he saw me. I heard my dad say, "You're goin to have to be quicker than that!" I looked over and saw Ella with a short belly shirt on and shorts on. She was training with dad. He had his shirt off and some comfortable pants on that were lose and a little baggy. They were both bare footed and had fingerless gloves on.

I watched as Ella swung her leg at dad but he blocked it fast. Dad tried to strike out Ella but it didn't work. He kicked at her but she dropped to the ground fast avoiding it. Dad quickly used his other foot to kick her down where she was. She hopped back and popped up fast.

"Show me you're tricks!" Dad said. Ella nodded. For some reason when she fought with him she never talked really.

Dad through his fist out and Ella turned her body dodging it. He kicked at her head and she flipped back wards that time.

"Nice," my dad said. She kicked her leg out at him and he caught it. He turned her leg and it made her whole body turn and spin in the air for a second. She put her hands out and as she spun her hands guided her like she was doing a cartwheel. She pulled her leg out of his grasp and did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"Great!" my dad said. "Power time!" he yelled. He pointed his hand out towards her and her right arm started glowing purple. She looked at it and smiled. Suddenly, Ella's eyes flashed and my dad stumbled back wards. He shook his head like a dog that just got out of the water would, and then he went for her. She grabbed his fist that was coming at her and tried to push it away. My dad used the opportunity and spun her around like they were on a dance floor. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped one arm around the upper parts of her arms and he pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her too. He had her in a tight lock that she couldn't get out of, yet anyway. She tried turning this way and that but it didn't work.

"I ain't letting you go Ella!" my dad grunted from trying to hold her still. Ella leaded down a little and then slammed her head back but it didn't work either.

"Give up?" my dad asked.

"No!" Ella half cried. She closed her eyes tight and tilted her head down. She found one of dad's legs and kicked it.

"Ow!" dad yelled but he didn't let her go. Ella squirmed faster and harder making it look hard for dad to hold her. She kicked him again and he stumbled a little. He stumbled near a wall and Ella quickly put her feet on it. She pushed as hard as she could and dad went stumbling backwards fast. He almost fell down. He must've loosened his hold on Ella because she got out of his hold. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back a tried to trip her. She jumped it and tried to punch him. He caught her hand and pushed her down. She tried to keep her balance but she fell to the floor.

"Okay fire-fly. We're done for today," dad said.

"Awww man! I wanted to do more. Its fun!" Ella wined.

"Sorry girl. Its Dows turn now," my dad said looking at me. Ella looked at me and smiled. She got up and hopped foot to foot.

"Your turn Dow!" Ella giggled. I rolled my eyes and went and put the clothes I needed for training on. When I came out my mom was waiting for me.

"Ready Dow?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Dow." She said seriously.

"Uh! Ok fine." I nodded and got into my right stance. Then my dad counted down from three and said start and we both started.

My ma is a very good fighter. She can move faster than anyone I know and she has the grace of a cat. Ella takes a lot after her in fighting but Ella always says she'll never be as good as mama.

Mama swung her fist forward and I blocked it. She smiled at me and tried to kick me. I dodged it barely. I kicked at her stomach but she jumped back. I followed her up and tried to punch her but she used her forearm to block it. She punched at my gut but I blocked it with my hands. This went on for a while till my mom said to use my power to defend me not my limbs.

When she through a punch at me a moved my hand quickly like a windshield wiper where she was punching and she hit a shield. One of my powers is force field. It's really my only power, hard to master but useful. She kicked at me again. I blocked it the same way. We went through this a few times, soon it was getting tougher. She was moving faster and using some of her powers.

"Come on Dow! Block it faster! Think quicker!" she said to me. I tried but it was so hard. Soon I got to where I could barely block her at all.

She kicked her leg at my side and hit it too. I wasn't fast enough to block it. It didn't hurt too much. It just stung a little. She sighed and punched at me. I tried to block it but her hand came through the shield and got me in the gut. I held it for a second but was back to normal as fast as the pain from moms blow came. She got me a few more times before she starting getting real serious.

"Dow! Come on! You can do better! Fight it! Focus! Think about you're shield!" she yelled to me. I tried again but I got nothing. Soon my mom hit me good in the stomach and I fell to the ground.

"We're done," she sighed. She sounded disappointed. I stayed on my hands and knees breathing heavily. I saw my mom's feet in front of me.

"Dow, what's wrong? You usually aren't this way," I heard her asked. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt strange that's one thing for sure. I felt a gentle hand go across my back. I recognized it as Ella because I saw her feet that look like a females and they were little tan like moms, also, Ella has the smallest feet in the family.

"Everything all right Dow?" she asked.

"Fine El," I said quietly back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah El. I am," I said closing my eyes for a second.

"Okay bro. Whatever you say." She touched my back again before she lelt to go to our room.

"Hey shrimp. You're actin' strange. Ya have something wrong?" Idalli asked. He was to my right I could tell by where his voice was coming from.

"No, just give me a min.! I'll be fine," I said getting annoyed.

"Okay shrimp. I'll leave ya be," I heard him walk off.

"Dow sweetie, ya sure you're okay. You're not fightin' to well and you're weaker." My mom said sweetly.

"I'm okay ma."

"You sure Big-D? This ain't like you," my dad said. "Ma didn't over work you did she?"

"No, she didn't. I'm fine don't worry. I'm just tired and I wasn't up for a fight anyway, and don't call me "Big -D" that sounds retarded." I said.

"Cuz you are.", he chuckled, "Okay. I'm goin' to check on the other two," my dad said. I heard him run up the stairs.

"Dow," my mom bent down and ran her fingers through my hair, "you were doin' great till the last part right there. Were you tired son? Worn out?" she stopped running her fingers through my hair and held the back of my head.

"Yeah," I said. '_GOD! Why did everyone care so much about that?' _I thought.

"Everyone cares cuz it can be dangerous if suddenly you were weak. It could be you're reaching a new power level or you're sick or something's wrong with you and can make you very sick and possibly die," my mom said reading my mind. I looked at her.

"I'm fine ma. I promise." I said with a fake little smile. She smiled back and kissed my forehead gently.

"Okay sweetie. Come on, lets go get a snack here right quick if ya want one," she said with a bigger smile.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm just goin' to go to my room," I said. She helped me up.

"Okay, son. Whatever ya wanna do," she pushed me towards the stairs. "Lets get outta this here place. We're done here for today,"

I sat on my bed again just looking at my hands, arms, and legs. Every once in a while, I would see red. For some reason I felt angry. My mind went back to the training earlier. I remembered how good Ella had done and how much I messed up. I felt anger again. '_Why did I mess up so bad? How come Ella didn't? Was it because she practices a lot? Or is it that she's better than me? I don't get it! Why is it always harder for me then her or even Idalli? Why do my hands hurt? How come I'm getting mad easier than I usually do? Why am I asking myself so many questions?' _I thought. My head was starting to hurt now. I grabbed it for a second then I heard Ella come in and say "Hi" to me. She sat on her bed and I heard her pull out her CD player. I didn't say anything to her. I just kept quiet and watched things go red for a second. I looked out the window to see my own reflection coming back at me. I saw red again but my eyes didn't turn red. They stayed purple. **(A/N: AT: We changed Dows eye color to purple with a faint bit of red in them but barely any red. We got in fixed in chap. 3. Just wanted ya'll to know that. On with the story!) ** I looked back at my hands. They were throbbing. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked at my bedroom door. No one was there. I could still hear Ella below me. I looked out the window. But there was nothing. All I could see was darkness and the streetlights. I got chills for a second. I rubbed my arms and shook my head like a dog. '_It's nothing,' _I thought. Though, I didn't believe myself all the way. I titled my head down and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard glass shatter and a felt a sharp pain in my gut.

**Ella P.O.V**

I was listening to one of my CDs when I felt a strange presents. I don't know what it was but I didn't like it. I sat up from laying down and looked at the window. Nothing. I just sat still thinking. I felt something strange coming from Dow. I looked up to the bed above me. He seemed content. I looked at my feet and and closed my eyes. Then I felt the same presents again. Suddenly, something was telling me "_danger". _My whole body was tingling. My gut hurt. Then suddenly, I heard glass shatter. I quickly took off my headphones and shot up. I looked at the window to see it shattered. My eyes widened and I looked up at Dow. I couldn't see him, but I could see some brown thing. My insides started to hurt. I climbed the latter fast and froze at what I saw.

**Dow P.O.V**

I felt a horrible pain in my gut. I opened my eyes and looked down at it. My eyes widened and I shrieked. There was a spear in me! It was through me and pinning me to the wall. I felt such bad pain. I saw my blood oozing down my stomach. I looked up and saw Ella, her eyes wide with fear. I gritted my teeth with pain. Ella looked me in the eyes. I could see fear big time in her eyes.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Ella screamed as loud as she could. "COME HERE FAST! MAMA! DADDY!" I knew mom and dad would come fast because Ella only says "Daddy" when she is scared, sad, or sorry. Ella touched my shoulder gently. "Dow…" she muttered. It hurt so badly. I almost felt like crying. I was trying my hardest not too.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ally and Odd came running into the room, Ally in the lead.

"Oh my god…" was what came out of Ally's mouth when she saw her son. Idalli was behind his parents.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Ella turned her head to her parents.

"Ma…" she said close to tears herself. Ally ran over to the bed with Odd behind her.

"Come down Ellie," Ally said sweetly. Ella jumped down and Ally and Odd went up to the top bunk. Odd got on one side of Dow, Ally got on the other. "Dow sweetie," Ally whispered quietly. She ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at Odd. He looked almost as scared as Ella did.

"Mom…" cried Dow in pain. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't wanna die…"

"I know Dow," Ally looked at the spear. "A spear? Why not somethin' better?" she asked Odd. He shrugged.

"No! Spears fine! Nothing worse!" Ella said loudly. Idalli went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get it out!" Dow cried. Ally looked closely at Dow.

"We need to move him outta here first," Ally said.

"Uh Ally honey, I don't think we can," Odd getting even more worried.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cuz it went through him and into the wall. It's pinning him there. Look," Odd said. Ally looked and gasped. It was pinning him to the wall. Ally bit one of her fingernails.

"We gotta pull it…. Pull it out…Yank it," Ally said with some trouble to Odd. Odd nodded. He looked at his son. He had a painful look on his face.

"Ma, ya know the way it's in him that if ya pull it he'll bleed ta death! You'll have ta do something ta make it not bleed so bad!" Ella cried. She already had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ally looked at her daughter. She knew how Ella felt and that Ella could feel Dows pain. Literary. It was a twin thing and Ally experienced it too with her twin brother Adam. She also knew that Ella was really scared. She knew how close her and Dow were, and how much Ella cared for anyone she loves.

"I know Ellie, I know." Ally said to her. She looked back at Dow. "Dow, we're goin' ta have ta pull it out. It's the only way," Dow bit his low lip as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Ally started to slowly pull on the spear. Then Dow shrieked, and yelled with pain.

"Wait mom! We can call the hospital! An ambulance! They can get'em!" Idalli said pulling out his cell phone.

"No Idalli!" Odd said to him. Idalli looked at his father.

"Why not?" Idalli asked.

"Those people don't need to be involved with this. And when the W.P.A finds out they wont leave us alone and they'll wanna move us. Remember last time they wanted to that? Your mother and I had to go through a lot to make sure they didn't make us move. We can handle this. You mother and I have before. We were only thirteen then! We've done it once, we can do it again." Odd said to Idalli. Idalli nodded and put his cell phone away. His dad seemed serious which was not normal so Idalli didn't ask any questions.

Odd looked back at Ally. She was biting her fingernails. Odd reached forward and pulled her hand away from her mouth. She looked at him and she nodded.

"Come on. Lets get this over with," he said to her. She didn't say anything. She only bit her lip and looked back at Dow.

"Odd, when I pull it out ya quickly apply pressure to his wound okay?" Ally told Odd.

"Yeah. Got it," Odd reasoned. Ally gentle grabbed the spear. Right when she did Dow yelled in pain. It hurt him just to touch it. Ally pulled her hands back. Then tears started flowing down his cheeks at a fast pace.

"It hurts worse now! Make it stop!" Dow yelled out.

"Okay," Ally said. Ella covered her ears as Odd put his hands on Dow shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Okay Ally. Ready," Odd said. Ally nodded and grabbed the spear gently. This time Dow held back his yell. Ally got ready then as fast as she could; she pulled it out of him. Dow opened his mouth to yell out in pain but before he could get a second of a yell out Odd covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the scream and put pressure on Dow wound with the other. Odd didn't like hearing someone he loved scream or yell out in pain, especially his family. It was a reaction to do that when he knew someone was going to yell. He did it to Ally every time she was about to yell or scream. Dow stopped yelling but Odd didn't move his hand. Odd could feel Dow tears on his hand. Dow looked at his father with pain in his eyes. Odds face showed pain as well but not from a physical pain like Dow had; it was from still hearing Dow yell even though it was muffled and feeling his tears on his hand.

"Odd, move a little bit. I got ta heal'em," Ally said. Odd nodded and moved his hand from Dow mouth and he moved over some. Ally put her hand on Dows wound as Odd moved his hand.

"Healaretrazita!" Ally muttered. It was a healing spell she learned in Lyoko when she was young. "It won't heal it all the way, but it will make the bleeding stop a lot. By tomorrow it should be healed." She told Dow. He nodded the pain was gone now. Ally looked at her other two kids. Idalli was hugging Ella trying to get her to calm down. Ally weakly smiled at Ella. Ella just closed her eyes tightly and sighed. Ally turned back to Dow.

"Can you get up? Can you crawl?" Ally asked. Dow tried to crawl forward but drew back in pain.

He shook his head calmly with a little sniffle after that.

"Okay. Then you can't walk," Odd said. Ally nodded. Ally got down off the bed.

"We need to get him to the living room. Idalli, get the first AID kit ready," Ally said.

"Yes'm!" He said fast running out of them room. Odd got half way down the latter before grabbing Dow and helping him down. Dow was able to stand but that was about it. Odd got ready to pick him up when Dow put his hands out.

"I don't wanna be carried like a baby," Dow said.

"Okay then. How about I carry you over my shoulder? Just swing you over it?" Odd said with a grin.

"No. I don't wanna be carried at all!" Dow yelled. Odd raised his eyebrows.

"Okay then. You wanna walk there?" Odd asked. Dow froze for a minute.

"No," he said slowly. Odd smiled.

"Then you're being carried." Odd said picking him up.

"Eh," was all Dow could say at the moment. Odd shook his head and carried Dow out of the room leaving Ella and Ally alone.

"Ellie," Ally said softly. Ella looked at the ground and she grabbed both her elbows. "Ellie don't be scared. It's all over with. Dow's okay now,"

"But mama, that came from no where. It scared me so bad. And I could feel what Dow felt but it was stronger than any twin thing," Ella said quietly. Ally sighed. She walked up to Ella and hugged her. She went down to Ella's eye level and looked her in the eyes. She stroked Ella's golden hair.

"It's okay Ella. Everything is fine now. Ya don't need ta be scared or worried. Everything's ok Ellie. Don't be frightened." Ally kissed Ella on the head and hugged her tight. Ella hugged her back. "Now go see if yer dad needs help with Dow. Go help the boys," Ally told Ella.

"Kay Mama," Ella said then she walked out of the room. Ally stood up and looked at the window. She out her hand out and whispered "Fixerbackcozaly" and it repaired it self. She looked that the top bunk. She reached up and grabbed the spear from the top of the bunk. The tip was covered in blood. She went into the bathroom and cleaned it off. She looked closely at the spear.

"A warning spear?" she asked herself aloud. "Why is it a warning spear?" Thoughts raced through Ally's mind, bad and worse. '_Oh no! What if its one of them? But why would they hurt Dow? This is all strange!' _Ally stared at the spear then put it up on the top of her bookshelf in her room and went to find the boys and Ella.

Dow was sitting on a chair with Ella in front of him wrapping his wound with cloths around his stomach.

"I'd thought I'd let her do it since she knows how almost as good as you and better then me," Odd said to Ally as she walked in.

"Okay," Ally said walking over to Dow and Ella. Ella was just staring at Dow stomach as she wrapped him up. Dow watched her a concerned look on his face. He looked up at Ally and gave her a questionable look. Ally kneeled down by Ella.

"Hey Ellie," she said softly, "Nice job ya have done right there,"

"Thanks," Ella responded like Dow would when it was a normal day, with no emotion in her voice. Ally was thinking of something to say when Dow spoke up.

"Hey. Something bugging you?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"Uh, a little," she said this time with emotion in her voice.

"What is it?" Dow sniffled. He paused for a minute and she didn't say anything, "Oh its what happened."

Ella looked back down at his stomach.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Don't worry!" Ella perked up. She smiled at Dow and he doesn't smile back but gives her a sweet look..

"Its still hurts," he said to his mom.

"Its will stop soon enough. Ella do it a little tighter please," Ally said.

"Kay mama!" she said doing as her mom said.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. Odd helped Dow get to his bed now that he could walk better and Ally changed out the sheets. They got him in the bed, somehow.

"Hey mom. Am I going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah Dow, you are,"

"Darn it! Why?"

"Cuz you'll be better in the morning. It will be like nothing happened." Odd answered for Ally.

"But-!"

"Don't argue Dow," his mother said sternly. Dow sighed and laid down and slowly turned his body to the wall. Ella sat on the bunk underneath just staring at the bunk up top. Odd looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Firefly," he said, "it'll be okay. Tomorrow it'll be like nothing happened. Just don't worry. Dows fine, your fine, Idalli's fine, your mother is fine, I'm fine- we're all fine. Ella just please stop worrying," he whispered to her.

"I'll try papa. Its just hard," she whispered back.

"I know firefly," he gently touched her head. "I love you," he said to her.

"Love you too papa," she said back. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then Ally came down to her daughter.

"Hey there Ellie. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah mama. I'm fine, we all are," she said looking at her dad. He smiled bigger.

"Okay. Sweet dreams. I love you," Ally whispered.

"I love ya to ma," Ella said. Ally did the same thing Odd did and stood up. "Love you both," Ally said.

"Yeah-!" Dow cut off Odd.

"Okay! Everybody loves everybody! Now go away! I'm tired! I'm trying to go to sleep!" Dow said loudly. Odd raised an eyebrow at him. Ella kicked at the bunk on top of hers.

"OW!" Dow said jumping a little. Ella giggled softly and Odd and Ally smiled.

"Ella!" Dow yelled at her.

"Oh, stop whining! You ain't hurt ya freak!" Ella said kicking at the bunk again.

"OW! What is it? Pick on the badly wounded day- night?" Dow asked.

"One, you ain't _badly _wounded, ya just got a small wound that ain't hurting you. Two, well, you just need to shut up! Ya wimp!" Ella laughed.

"I still hurts.." Dow growled.

"Now you two stop it," Ally laughed. "Its time to go to bed,"

"That's what I've be trying to do!" Dow said. Ally raised both her eyebrows and looked at Ella. She nodded her head and Ella smiled. Then Ella kicked the top bunk again.

"OW!" Dow yelled. "Mama!"

"Oh be quiet Dow. Just stop whining and she'll stop," Odd laughed.

"That's what you think," Dow muttered.

"All right now. Time to fall asleep! Tomorrow's school! Well, your first day. You have to learn where everything is," Odd said.

"Kay papa," Ella said. He smiled.

"Night twins," Ally and Odd said in unison.

"Night," the twins said back at the same time.

_**A few minutes later in Odd and Ally's room…**_

Ally stood at her dresser staring at the spear. Her mind was racing again and she was very confused. Odd was in their bathroom brushing his teeth. When he finished he went in their room and saw Ally standing over by the dresser not moving a muscle. He knew something was bugging her. She did that all the time when she was thinking hard about something that was bugging the crap out of her. He walked over to her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered in her ear. He swayed back and forth making her move with him. ****

"Hi honey," Ally said in a distant voice. Odd stopped moving and froze for a second.

"What's bugging you Al?" he asked. She sighed as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What happened is," Ally sighed.

"Oh now, don't you go being like Ella." Odd said, "You're suppose to be the strong one about stuff like that. The one that doesn't get affected by it when it's over. Like the Ally I met when I was thirteen. The one I fell in love with," Odd whispered in her ear. He pushed his head up against hers.

"I know Odd but it ain't over yet!" Ally retorted. "It's just beginning for them."

"What makes you think that?" Odd asked.

"Because of what the spear is," Ally muttered. She picked it up.

"What is it? What kind is it?" Odd asked.

"A warning spear," she said quietly. Odd froze for a second.

"But why?" Odd asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know. That's what's bugging me," Ally said running her fingers over the spear.

"You think they're warning us because we're near the factory? And they mistake Dow for one of us?" Odd asked her. Ally stared at the tip of the spear.

"I don't know. But wouldn't Jeremy, Aileta, Yumi, and Ulrich get warnings too?"

"Unless this one is from one of you're mission enemies," Odd said. Ally sighed, "Sweetie, you know Dow, Ella, and Idalli can take care of themselves like we could,"

"But they know nothing of Lyoko. Not of XANA either." Ally half cried.

"But they know of the W.P.A. And about your body and all that," Odd said.

"Only because they're nosy." Ally whispered. Odd couldn't help but laugh.

"I know but I know you would have wanted to tell them soon anyway. When the times right we'll tell them of Lyoko. They'll be fine. You don't need to worry. Idalli is almost eighteen. The twins stick together a lot. They take care of each other. You know that. They'll be okay. Just don't worry. I can see where Ella gets it from." Odd whispered in her ear. Ally smiled lightly.

"Okay," Ally muttered. Odd smiled one of his famous smiles and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Ally smiled grew bigger when she felt Odd burry his head in her golden brown hair and smell it like it always did.

"It smells good…" he muttered. He closed his eyes and smelt it again. Ally giggled gently. "You know…I miss it being long like it was before…" he whispered to her.

"Well, at least it ain't no guys cut. It's just a little past shoulder length," Ally whispered back to him.

"Yeah but I like it to your mid back," he said. Ally's hair was short now. She cut it shorter for some reason and now it was an inch past her shoulders.

"I thought it was your pride?" Odd asked her.

"It was till I had those three explosive bombs of wonder," Ally said referring to her three kids. Odd chuckled.

"Okay, lets get to bed now. You seem tired." Odd whispered. Ally yawned.

"Yup. I am tired," she yawned. Odd kissed her on the cheek and let her go. He walked over to his alarm clock while Ally put up the spear. They both climbed into bed and Odd turned off the lamp.

"I love you sweetie." Odd said to Ally.

"Love you too." Ally and Odd laughed after remembering what Dow had said earlier.

"He can be so like you when you were young," Odd said.

"I know," Ally said, "That's what scares me about him," they were both quiet for a moment then Ally sighed.

"Now Ally! Don't you start thinking about that again! You all ready have enough gray hairs! You old hag!" Odd laughed. Ally punched him hard in the arm.

"OW! That was my ARM!" Odd yelled out, every word he said he made louder and sound retarded. Ally laughed and scooted closer to him. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"You retard." She laughed.

"I'm not a retard,"

"Yes ya are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"Fine, you win. But you have to be one too,"

"No! I don't wanna be one,"

"Fine! Then our kids have to,"

"No, I don't want them to be,"

"I can't win can I?" Odd asked. Ally laughed.

"Nope. You can't win," she giggled. Odd sighed and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"I never can,"

"Yup," Ally laughed again. Odd sighed again but smiled.

"Okay, I'm tired. Time to sleep." Ally yawned.

"Kay, good night,"

"Night sweetheart," Ally yawned. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for Ally to fall to sleep. Before Odd knew it, Ally was out cold on him. He smiled at her light breathing. Odd couldn't sleep for some reason. Something was keeping him up. He decided that maybe he was hungry, which he always is. So he carefully moved Ally's head off his chest and unwrapped her arms from around him. He did his best not to wake her up. He walked out of their room and went to check on his kids. He went by Idalli's room and he could hear him lightly snoring. He went by the twins bedroom. He could see Dow on top and hear him breathing. But he couldn't hear Ella. He walked into the room and saw Dow on the top bunk asleep. But the bottom bunk was empty. Odd turned around to go find Ella. On his way out he almost stepped one purple rectangle shaped case. He picked it up. He thought it must have fallen off the dresser. He put it in his pocket and left the room.

He went into the kitchen and got some of Ally's home made chocolate cake. He wolfed the piece down fast and took a swing of milk before searching for Ella. He walked around the house listening for her. But he couldn't hear anything. He walked out side but he still didn't hear her. Then he thought of something. Ella would always go to one place when she was in that "mood". He found the latter on the side of the house. He climbed up it slowly making no noise. When he got to the top of the house he could see a female figure sitting near the edge of the roof hugging her knees close to her. Odd walked quietly up to her.

"Now, I wonder how I knew you'd be up here?" Odd questioned to her.

"Cuz every time I'm in the _"mood" _I go to the roof and just sit here looking up at the sky," Ella said with no emotion in her voice. Odd sighed and sat down next to her.

"Aw firefly, come on now. Don't get all sad on me. Be happy. What happened is over now,"

"I know that papa its just…" Ella mumbled off.

"Just what?" Odd asked her.

"Its just Dow! He was…well…he was crying. You know it ain't like him to cry," Ella said quietly.

"I know but he was in pain,"

"But he has been in pain before and he never cried like that before. Come to think of it he never has in like eleven years! Till now…" Ella remarked. "I could feel that he was crying the most because he was scared. Dow's never scared. Or he never cries because he's scared. I'm the one that does that. The twin that does that…Not him." She said in a sad voice.

"Ella," Odd sighed putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was something he did for the first time. There's a first time for everything. He's okay. You know it. He'll be better in the morning and we'll act like this never happened."

"But how can we do that? It did happen and only on our second day here! I'm sorry daddy but that might be too hard for me," Ella sighed. Odd looked at his knees. She said "daddy", the one word she'd call him when she was scared, worried, sad, or sorry. He knew she wasn't sorry, but she was sad, worried, and most of all scared. He was thinking of something to say to that. Her using daddy made him uneasy and egger to make her happy again.

"Ella you have to try. I mean come on! Tomorrows you're first day at school. You got to be happy. Besides you being sad is giving your mother gray hairs or more gray hairs," Ella smiled and giggled a little.

"Yay, we're happier," Odd said.

"Yeah I guess. But yer right! I have to be happy for tomorrow. I mean, how am I going to make friends being down and worried?" Ella said looking at her dad with a smile.

"You're right firefly," he said smiling. He touched her face with his hand. He could still see worry in her eyes. He touched her other cheek with his other hand and moved her hair back. His thumbs found her ears and he gently rubbed her ears. She smiled big and shivered. She laughed out loud and pulled away from him. He smiled. Ella was a little ticklish on her ears. She had sensitive ears or sensitive skin on her ears, just like Odd had. **(A/N: AT: We don't know if Odd really has sensitive ears but in this story he does so…yea) **

"Dad! Stop," she said leaning back some. He laughed and pulled her closer. He gave her a tight hug and she hugged him back.

"I'll stop firefly, if you stop worrying," he said in a whisper. Ella sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop worrying, now you have to stop. That tickles." Ella reasoned. Odd let her go and she crossed her legs. She tilted her head up to the stars. She sighed and frowned.

"This ain't like back at home," she whispered. "You can see'em better there," Odd looked up too.

"Yeah I know. The first time your mother showed me the night sky in the country side in Texas I was amazed. I had never seen a night sky so clear before and so many stars in the sky. It was beautiful," Odd told his daughter. Ella looked at him and smiled. She could tell her dads mind was drifting off but he wasn't thinking about the sky. He was thinking about her mother.

"Thinking about Mama again papa?" Ella asked all ready knowing the answer.

"How come you always know?" her dad asked her. She smiled.

"Don't ya think I'd know my own father by now?" she asked with a chuckle in her voice.

"Ha. Yeah, I'm sure you would and do. But you know I can't help it. I love your mother more than anything in the world. Well, besides your brothers and you." Odd said not taking his eyes off the sky. "Your mother amazed me at a young age. Your age. I'm sure you know that enough by now but it was strange. Some people said we wouldn't go on for ever like we had hoped for. But look at us now. I met her when I was thirteen. Now I'm thirty-eight. We've been with each other for twenty-five years. Twenty-five…" Odd muttered the last part.

"Twenty-five? That's a while. Didn't you ever want to go on and go out with other people?" Ella asked.

"At times when your mother and I would fight, yes I would think that. But I never did. I was too much in love with her. She is my true love." Odd said smiling bigger. Ella smiled too seeing her dad smile that way.

"Well, I'm glad mama chose you over a billon of other men in the world. Yer awesome. Always there when I need ya," Ella said quietly. Odd looked at her.

"Any time you need me just call. I'll listen. That's what I'm here for anyway. You can call me in the middle of the night, I won't care." Odd said to her.

"Thanks papa," Ella yawned. "But I'm still not all the way happy," she said. Odd thought for a moment then remember the case he almost stepped on earlier. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," he said to Ella. She took it from him and grinned.

"Thanks," she said.

"Play," Odd said.

"Huh?"

"Play. I know you wanna," Odd teased. Ella nodded. She opened the case and pulled out a gold harmonica. Carved on the top of the harmonica was the Davison symbol.

"I know I don't have the Davison name but that looks so good on this thing," she said.

"You might not have the name, but you got the blood." Odd said. Ella looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she whispered.

"Play for me. It might make you feel better." Ella nodded and put the harmonica to her lips. She played it so smoothly. It sounded really southern and really on the parry sounding. Ella loved to play her harmonica when she was alone or in some mood that seemed good to play at. Or she'd play when she was down to try to get herself happy or when she was getting fired up. Harmonica aren't always played slow they can be played fast and energetic just like almost every instrument.

Odd watched one of her hands shake fast as she played making the sound vibrate a little. She finished and smiled. She already felt happier.

"That's was good," Odd said.

"Playing the harmonica ain't that hard," Ella said.

"Well, its pretty good that you can make a song up on it out of the blue," Odd said.

"Yeah I guess," she muttered.

"You feel better?" Odd asked.

"Yeah!" Ella said with a grin like one of the millions that Odd has. He smiled the same way back.

"I'm glad. But now it's off to bed young lady. Tomorrows school, remember?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ella said. Odd stood up and he helped her up. She stood up dusting off her light purple pajama pants. Odd climbed down the latter then held the latter as Ella got down. They both went into the house and Odd shut the door quietly.

"Lets not tell your mom about this. She'll be a little mad that you were up late," Odd said.

"But I thought you told me to always tell the truth?" Ella asked just trying to mess with her dad.

"Well, it ain't lying unless she asks," Odd said.

"What if she does?" Ella asked tilting her head sideways .

"Its okay to not tell her what happened when your father tells you not to. Cuz if you do tell her that's disobeying me," Odd said a little sternly. Ella smiled and nodded.

"Okay father! Whatever ya say!" Ella said smiling big. Odd chuckled and shook his head.

"You're too much like me. Now off to bed firefly." He hugged her and kissed her soft cheek.

"Night firefly, love you,"

"Night papa. Love ya too!" Ella quietly walked up the stairs. He could barley hear her soft foot steps above him. He smiled and went to his room. He checked on Ella before he made it to his room. He found her already in bed close to slumber. He grinned and went to Ally and his room.

He found Ally still asleep with her arms hugging close to her chest. She was sound asleep and it looked like she was trying to find something. Odd slowly got back in bed and got close to her. Right when his skin touched her soft, gentle skin she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He was used to her doing this in her sleep. He swung his other arm around her and pulled her closer. He heard her mutter something about kids. He suppressed a small laugh and put his head on top of hers.

"Sweet dreams sweetie," he whispered before falling off to sleep his self.

**B91: Well there we have it readers. Chapter four complete! The spear part was _my _dream. Just wanted to let ya'll know. **

**AT: Good for you. Anyway, how did you like the chap? Sorry we didn't update in so long! Its be hectic starting school again and all. Plus all the stuff happening. Like my family members always getting themselves into trouble. Money problems with my family. B91 never giving me the floppy back. **

**B91: Hey now...Shut up!**

**AT: Hee hee. Yeah, life's tough right now. But we'll live! **

**Dow: Yeah you better. We need this story to go on. We need to know what happens to me and Ella and everyone else in this darn thing. **

**Ella: Yeah, you can't miss a beat! **

**Dow: (Looks at Ella with a 'WTF?' look on his face)**

**Ella: Sorry. Just had to say it. **

**AT: Also while writing this chap. my bf broke up with me…so yeah. But know one cares! And I don't either! I'm single! YAY! **

**Ella: So how does it feel to be a free women?**

**AT: (Giggles) Good! I'm as free as a bird!**

**Ella: That's owned by someone and in a cage or in the zoo? Or one that flies in the sky freely?**

**B91: That was a stupid question. What do you think she means? She said _free_! Not caged up! **

**Ella: Sorry. Just had to ask. **

**Dow: Yer retarded.**

**B91: You talkin to me?**

**Dow: No. To my retarded sister. **

**Ella: I'm not retarded! You are. **

**Dow: No. I think yer mistaken. _You _are retarded. Not me. **

**Ella: No-**

**AT: Yer both retarded. There! That works. **

**Dow: That means yer both retarded. (Points at AT and B91) **

**B91: No. Not really. **

**Dow: No really. Cuz remember? We're ya'lls replica.**

**AT: Still, it doesn't mean we are. There are some differences between us. **

**B91: Both of us aren't retarded. At least one of us ain't. She's the retarded one. (Points at AT)**

**AT: I am not. **

**B91: Fine! Then you're a loser. **

**AT: Am not-**

**B91: Loooooosssserrrrrrrrrrrr! **

**AT: (Sighs) Whatever. We'll try to update soon. But I gotta update Agent Titanium and The Hahas first. Anyway. Till next time, have a nice life and day or night if you're reading this at night. **

**B91: Yeah. Same here. Now review or I'll hunt you down, behead you, and put you're head on my wall as a trophy for kicking your ass for not reviewing! We need more reviews! **

**AT: Yeah. Anyway bye! (Waves and walks off) **

**B91: (Watch's AT walk away in disbelief.) That's new. She ain't even going to break the camera. This is strange. I guess the camera was spared this time. (Suddenly a window breaks some where and a spear goes right in the camera) WTF? We don't even have a window in this room! How'd the hell did that happen? (sighs) Well, I'll have to fix the camera again anyway. Yay……. (puts duck tape on it and takes gum out and sticks it on the camera) This is going to take a while...**


End file.
